EL SUEÑO DE SHIMAMURA
by KokoroDoki
Summary: Jet Link es sólo una probadita del extraño mundo llamado escudería Cyborg Soldiers.
1. El Entusiasmo Incansable

Joseph Shimamura tiene el potencial para convertirse en una nueva leyenda automovilística. Por desgracia, su inagotable fama no es sólo por sus envidiables victorias, sino por los publicitados affaires de su esposa, la diva del cine: Francoise Arnoul.

Disclaimer: Absolutamente nada relacionado con Cyborg 009 me pertenece. Esto es un fanfic sin fines de lucro cuyo único propósito es el de hacer pasar un buen rato.

* * *

**EL SUEÑO DE SHIMAMURA**

**Capítulo 1: El Entusiasmo Incansable**

Mucho tiempo antes de tener la edad para desear su propia licencia de conductor y siendo todavía un niño muy pequeño viviendo de la caridad de la Iglesia, Joe comenzaba a soñar con convertirse en un exitoso piloto de la prestigiosa Fórmula 1.

Criado por un honesto y cariñoso sacerdote desde que había sido un bebé, Joe sabía poco de su pasado y le era un hecho que no podía molestarlo.

Sabía que su madre había sido una mujer devota, que de niña siempre acudía a las misas de la Iglesia donde ahora él vivía. Lo que haría que Joe amara tanto ese edificio, imaginándose que si las paredes pudieran hablar, le contarían hermosas historias de una niña muy especial. Anécdotas como las que el sacerdote a veces le contaba.

Por esa razón, Joe no podía sentirse atormentado por desconocer la mayor parte de su origen. Desde muy pequeño; cuando cumplió los cinco años de edad, el sacerdote le había confesado las causas y motivos de porque se hacía cargo de él.

A veces cuando el niño se quedaba sin compañía en el pórtico de la Iglesia, después de despedirse de sus tres amigos favoritos del catecismo; que se marchaban de la mano de sus padres, Joe trataba de revivir la escena cuando su madre murió. Procuraba hacerlo siempre en ese mismo lugar, pues bien sabía, fue justo ahí donde su madre fue descubierta, teniéndolo a él en los brazos.

Fácilmente la historia de su origen, la que el sacerdote le había dicho una vez confiado de que podría comprenderla, tomaba forma en su cabeza y podía ver a su madre despidiéndose de él con tiernas palabras de cariño y depositándole todo su amor en un solo beso. También podía imaginársela, muy asustada de morir pero más tranquila por haber tenido el valor suficiente de haber confiado a su hijo, con la única persona en el mundo que podía fiarse habría de amarlo y protegerlo.

Cuando el recuerdo terminaba, Joe siempre sentía ganas de llorar. Le había sido concedido un don insuperable de razonamiento que no era acorde a su edad, por lo que se tragaba las lágrimas y como un buen hijo, nunca juzgaría en detrimento de su madre, la enorme soledad y el miedo insuperable que debió haber sufrido. Por eso, jamás la culpó de convertirlo en un niño abandonado.

Sobretodo por que estaba orgulloso de que su madre, había elegido muy bien al hombre del inmenso corazón que cuidaba de él. Lo que provocaba que Joe sintiera, que también tenía una familia como los demás niños. Sólo que en su caso, su padre era un sacerdote y su madre descansaba en el cielo rodeada de ángeles.

Por lo que Joe se sentía doblemente feliz, de ser el único niño del pueblo con semejante familia. Aún cuando tuviera que oír las habladurías de la gente, que lo señalaban como el hijo bastardo de un extranjero; estas no le importaban, aunque algunas veces la saña con la que lo decían consiguiera lastimarlo.

A pesar de eso, los brazos y las palabras dulces del sacerdote, siempre estuvieron para consolarlo y defenderlo. Así que Joe sin nada que lo impidiera, podía permitirse ser inmensamente feliz y que su infancia transcurriera lo más normal posible.

Cada vez se volvía más travieso y soñador. Tan lejos había llegado su imaginación que con cualquiera de sus ocurrencias, Joe alegraba la rutinaria vida del sacerdote. Sobretodo en las tantas ocasiones cuando éste último, habría de encontrarlo jugando dentro de una caja de cartón.

Tanto era el aprecio del sacerdote para su protegido, que no necesitaba preguntarle a que estaba jugando. A leguas podía deducir que para Joe; lo que se había convertido en una poderosa máquina de carreras, nunca se había tratado de la misma caja que había servido para resguardar el juego de ollas que una beneficencia había otorgado como donativo a la Iglesia.

"Cuando sea grande seré el mejor piloto del mundo" decía Joe con la ternura de cualquier niño de seis años de edad.

Y sin salirse de su caja, miraba fijamente los ojos enternecidos del sacerdote.

"No lo dudo pequeño Joe. Noto que tienes todo el talento que se necesita" respondía el sacerdote con una amplia sonrisa mientras revolvía con una de sus cansadas manos la espesa cabellera del soñador.

_Recordaba que ese juego tan recurrido por Joe, había comenzado aquel día cuando decidieron dar un paseo por las calles de la ciudad de Tokio. _

_Habían estado paseando durante horas, comiendo dulces que compraban durante el camino, que ya cansados y con ganas de volver a la Iglesia; en el trayecto a la estación de autobuses, por curiosidad se internaron en una muchedumbre que estaba de pie, con la mirada absorta frente a los monitores del gran aparador de un prestigioso almacén de electrónicos. _

_La programación que los televisores transmitían era un resumen completo del Campeonato Mundial de Fórmula 1 en 1986. Y aunque el sacerdote no entendía nada sobre automovilismo y deducía que un niño menos que eso, no quiso apartarse del sitio por descubrir la cara fascinada del Joe; que a causa de las extraordinarias proezas que veía realizaban los expertos pilotos automovilísticos, estaba muy emocionado._

Un año pasó y la caja, cada vez le quedaba más chica a Joe.

En un rojizo atardecer a mitad del atrio en las afueras de la Iglesia, el sacerdote a varios metros distinguió a un Joe fuera de su caja, completamente sucio, pintando el cartón de color rojo y amarillo.

"¡Pequeño Joe, veo que estas decorado tu auto de carreras!" decía el sacerdote con entusiasmo desde lo lejos.

"¡Si!" gritaba Joe satisfecho con pintura roja cubriéndole la mejilla izquierda y con sus preciosos ojos rubíes destellando inacabable alegría, bajo unas artificiales cejas amarillas" Quería que se pareciera al Cyborg Soldier 004"

"¿Cyborg Soldier 004?" preguntaba el sacerdote muy impresionado de los conocimientos de Joe.

Caminando con mucha lentitud, el sacerdote se arrodillo cerca de Joe hasta que lo tuvo de frente. Pero él, como era su costumbre otra vez se encontraba dentro de la caja, sólo que en esta ocasión, sorprendido de que el sacerdote se hubiera de olvidado algo tan importante. Por lo que Joe interrumpió su ardua labor de dibujar velocímetros en el supuesto tablero, para responderle al sacerdote cuando llego hasta él.

"¡Siii! El auto ganador del Mundial de Formula 1 que vimos el año pasado ¿En verdad ya lo olvido¡Es el mejor auto de carreras del mundo! Le gana a todos" respondía Joe con desmedido entusiasmo.

Poniéndose ágilmente de pie para que sus ojos se cruzaran con los del sacerdote. Se notaba que las carreras de autos, comenzarían a convertirse no únicamente en una poderosa afición para él, sino en el principio de un sueño.

"Y algún día yo seré el mejor piloto del mundo, tendré un auto de esos y voy a llevarlo a usted conmigo a donde sea que yo vaya… Por que usted siempre será un _padre_ para mí… Estaremos siempre de vacaciones como cuando fuimos a Tokio y comeremos todavía más dulces, se lo prometo" menciona Joe sonrojado, ligeramente avergonzado y de ojos temblorosos con una amplia e inocente sonrisa.

Pero el tiempo transcurrió y Joe había pasado su adolescencia pidiendo una oportunidad en todas las escuderías existentes de Japón, que desgraciadamente se valían del argumento de que no estaban contratando ni siquiera pilotos probadores y mucho menos, a ningún piloto seudo profesional que corriera sus costosísimos autos

Sin embargo, Joe creía que podía ser lo que en sus sueños pretendía y siguió buscando una oportunidad por muy remota que fuera. Inclusive, tenía la esperanza que por una sola ocasión por muy descabellada que fuera la idea, le fuera brindada la posibilidad de probar que tenía aptitudes. No obstante, fue rechazado una y otra vez sin que le hubiesen hecho una sola prueba de manejo.

Por lo que Joe comenzó a perder la fe y la idea de cumplir su sueño se hacía pedazos.

En su último intento, luego de haber recibido las incesantes burlas de los ejecutivos de la escudería Golden Fénix, Joe finalmente regreso a la Iglesia con el corazón roto.

Se quedo solo, sentado en silencio sobre una banca de madera en medio de la gran bóveda, sintiendo como su sueño se consumían. Notaba que sus lágrimas estaban apunto de rodar por sus mejillas, a causa de que todavía le dolía la más grande y reciente humillación recibida. Por lo que haciendo acopio de coraje, Joe cerró sus puños con fuerza para evitarse la pena de llorar. Al mismo tiempo, se lamentaba de haber soñado tan alto. Creía que estaba solo; por eso quedo sorprendido cuando el sacerdote, sin que se diera cuenta tomo asiento a su lado. A pesar de sentir la mirada triste de aquel hombre mirarle, no tuvo el valor de sostenerle la mirada como cuando de niño, le decía que se convertiría en el mejor piloto del mundo. Estaba tan avergonzado de su estado que consideraba lastimero, que sólo pudo sentir como el sacerdote lo atraía a él con un tierno abrazo.

Con lo que al fin, el chico pudo soltar su llanto, sobre el hombro de quien consideraba su único consuelo.

"Quizás esta tampoco era tu oportunidad, pequeño Joe " decía el sacerdote esforzándose para no oírse con la voz entrecortada.

Porque le dolía hasta lo más hondo la desesperación de su consentido.

"Estoy seguro que tu verdadera oportunidad esta esperándote, sólo tienes que ser paciente por que algún día te cruzaras frente a ella, no pierdas el entusiasmo hijo"

"Cómo… usted diga padre" respondía Joe sollozando.

Se sentía obligado de no dejar que ese sueño tan hermoso muriera. Por lo que creería ciegamente en las palabras de su padre y sería paciente. Pues tanto confiaba en sus palabras; de que algún día llegaría a cumplir su sueño, que mientras pudiera oírlas repetirse, en la cabeza de Joe no había cabida para la duda.

Los años pasaron y Joe se convirtió en un hombre. Para su desgracia el cariñoso sacerdote murió, dejándole destrozado, con un inmenso vació e impotencia, de que jamás podría cumplir su promesa de llevarlo consigo para que juntos conocieran todo el mundo.

El mismo funesto día cuando se efectuó el entierro del sacerdote, por la tarde Joe tomó su vieja caja de carreras y le prendió fuego a la orilla de la playa. Después recogió sus pocas pertenencias y procurando llevarse los más gratos recuerdos, abandono la Iglesia que hasta esos días continuaba siendo su hogar.

Se vio forzado a volverse independiente.

La necesidad de pagar sus cuentas, lo obligo a conseguirse un empleo para sostenerse de la manera más digan posible. En menos de un año, se convirtió en mesero de un bar deplorable, paseador de perros en el parque, repartidor de pizzas a domicilio, acomodador de autos en un lujoso restaurante y por últimos en taxista.

……………………..

Joe llevaba conduciendo un taxi durante el último año y medio, para la empresa de transporte privado: El Delfín.

Para su sorpresa, este último empleo conseguía reconfortarlo de una forma única y devolverle un poco de la paz que había perdido cuando se quedo completamente huérfano. Por eso acostumbraba dejar su mente volar muy lejos, imaginándose que conducía la más poderosa de las máquinas en el importante circuito de Nürburgring en Bélgica. Lamentablemente, el tiempo que hacía cambiar de luz roja a la verde en el semáforo, no le era suficiente para soñar.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa¡¿Estas ciego¿No ve que el semáforo ya cambio!" gritaba encolerizado, el pasajero que estaba sentado sobre el asiento trasero del taxi que Joe conducía.

"¡Oh¡Disculpe!" respondía Joe volteando a ver al pasajero con una cándida sonrisa, aún cuando aquel quería descuartizarlo con la mirada" Es un instante lo llevo"

Pero más le hubiese servido al irritado pasajero quedarse callado. Pues Joe, se servía siempre de la prisa de sus clientes como el pretexto ideal para pisar el acelerador del sedán amarillo a todo lo que daba, lo que dejaba a más de uno sufriendo un intento de paro cardíaco.

Por eso la ruta del Aeropuerto, se había convertido en la predilecta de Joe, ya que por excelencia, se trataba de un destino por el que todos estaban apresurados en llegar.

Así fue como en el camino se cruzo con la oportunidad.

Un caluroso día de marzo mientras buscaba pasaje, al cruzar una de las intersecciones aledañas a la escudería Aoi Tsubasa, su atención se vio llamada por un sujeto de color que de pie sobre la banqueta, agitaba con desesperación su brazo derecho y comenzaba a gritarle.

"¡TAXIII!" decía un hombre bien vestido a todo pulmón.

Aunque estaba vestido con traje gris notoriamente elegante aún sin corbata, con el cabello rapado pero de color claro y que cargaba un portafolio negro, Joe también distinguió que tenía una cara de querer morirse sino abordaba un taxi cuanto antes.

Por lo que decidió estacionarse junto a la acera para ganarse a un cliente, que fácilmente a cualquier taxista, podía parecerle un desquiciado potencial.

"¡Al Aeropuerto y de prisa!" ordeno el sujeto de tez morena cerrando de mala gana la puerta del auto.

Lo que ocasionó un estruendo, no obstante Joe se hizo el desentendido.

"Buen día" dice el chico sonriéndole a su nuevo pasajero.

"¿Qué tiene de bueno el día?" pregunta el viajero con tono molesto, acomodándose sobre el amplio asiento de atrás "¿Acaso me ves sonriendo?"

Estaba tan enojado, que el desinteresado saludo del chico habría de encresparlo más. Al mismo tiempo, extraía rápidamente de su portafolio; un palm plateado, sobre el que manejaría hábilmente la pluma óptica.

"Uhmm… No, pero debería. En la vida nunca falta un motivo para sonreír" responde Joe con tranquilidad, tecleando en la computadora del taxi su destino antes señalado.

No es que desconociera cual ruta tomar, sino que sentía que de vez en cuando debía seguir el reglamento al pie de la letra. Ante todo, por que estaba amenazado de ser despedido si acumulaba otra multa.

De pronto, por seguir las instrucciones del obligado manual de procedimientos, se vio internado en el terrible tráfico.

"Veo que no es de por aquí" comenta Joe amablemente desde su asiento, mirando de reojo a su pasajero.

De alguna forma su cara se le hacía conocida, pero el incesante ruido de las bocinas de los demás vehículos, no le permitía recordar donde pudo haber visto un rostro similar al de su pasajero.

Viajero que no estaba de humor para nada.

"Mejor limitase en conducir, no me interesa mantener una de esas charlas: taxista y pasajero" dice el sujeto del traje gris con acento mordaz, pero disimulando una mirada desilusionada, cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en una la larga lista de direcciones que tenía anotadas en su palm.

El tono tajante de esa advertencia, no impresionaba a Joe. Estaba tan acostumbrado a las groserías de sus pasajeros, que podía sobrellevarlas con aparente tranquilidad. Por lo que la posibilidad de enojarse contra un desconocido, era muy remota. En un día que consideraba como cualquier otro, Joe estaba más interesado en considerar su buena fortuna, pues que el vehículo estaba equipado con aire acondicionado, convencido que el ocupante de atrás estaría de peor humor si sufriera del calor del medio día, lo que hubiera agravado seriamente la situación de ambos.

Pero el tráfico era tan lento que sólo avanzaban un metro por minuto.

"Cómo quiera, pero va a aburrirse" dice Joe con la mirada fija en el espejo retrovisor para poder contemplar con mayor libertad la expresión facial de su cliente.

Que curiosamente, le corresponde el gesto torciendo los labios con cara de muy pocos amigos.

"Ya le dije que no me interesa platicar contigo" menciona de nuevo, el malhumorado pasajero.

"En ese caso, espero que sea realmente paciente porque podemos demorarnos horas" dice Joe de manera calmosa quitándole la atención al espejo retrovisor para quedársele viendo a la calle.

"¿Qué!" clama el viajero mirando horripilado para todas partes, cerciorándose de que era verdad, lo que el taxista le había mencionado como si tuviera alevosía y ventaja.

"Por lo que veo, usted no sabía que estamos internados en un embotellamiento" menciona Joe suavemente sin voltear hacia atrás, con las manos descansando en el volante.

"¿Y no puede sacarme de aquí! Necesito llegar cuanto antes al Aeropuerto, no quiero perder mi vuelo" sugirió el pasajero muy alterado.

Guardando de golpe dentro de su portafolio negro, el aparato electrónico que tan distraído lo había tenido.

Oírle hablar así, hace que Joe voltee hacia atrás y contemple minuciosamente a su pasajero a través del cristal que los separaba.

"A menos que este dispuesto a pagar la fianza, que de seguro obtendría por irrumpir en el tráfico, dudo que llegue al Aeropuerto a tiempo" comenta Joe con una amplia y desvergonzada sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no una multa¿Eres un rebelde, verdad?" pregunta el pasajero seriamente indignado.

Comenzando a mirar fijamente y con desconfianza, la cabellera revuelta de Joe, que para él, sospechosamente le estaba cubriendo un ojo a ese chico, que todavía estaba mirándolo con actitud desafiante.

"He conseguido tantas infracciones en dos años, que ya sólo amerito fianzas un poco costosas... De hecho el último año, me dieron un candelario en el Ministerio Público. Pero usted dirá" responde Joe con voz jovial, que pasaba de mirar de reojo a su pasajero a posar su hermosa mirada carmesí sobre el centenar de coches que tenía adelante.

Incitando a su pasajero para que se atreviera a darle luz verde.

"¡Olvídalo! Creo que no estoy tan desesperado. No quiero verme envuelto en problemas por darte gusto" responde el viajero de ojos negros, negándose al juego de Joe.

Una hora transcurrió sin avanzar no más de tres cuadras.

El pasajero sólo hacía por friccionarse los dientes y mirar como desquiciado su reloj cada dos minutos. Para Joe, la espera era un gaje del oficio por lo que sabía sobrellevarla. Así que dando un amplio suspiro y usando su acostumbrada cordialidad, entablo de nuevo una conversación con el desconocido.

Aunque sin girarse esta vez para ver con quien hablaba.

"¿Por qué no se pone a leer? Sin tener que mirarlo, noto que esta al borde de un ataque de nervios" comenta Joe, interesado por que su pasajero no perdiera más, la poca cordura que le conocía.

"Si tuviera un libro o una revista cerca, tenga por seguro que estaría leyéndolo" responde el pasajero con un tono de voz resentido, contemplando directamente la espalda de Joe.

Pensando que el conductor del taxi ignoraría nuevamente su opinión y continuará fastidiándolo con su charla inútil, como lo había venido haciendo todo ese rato.

Pero como si tuviera capacidad para leer los pensamientos, Joe no le responde nada.

Se quedo callado, con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana y con eso hizo sentir un prolongado e incomodo silencio, logrando que el desconocido recobrara la compostura y se enderezara en su asiento.

Joe había conseguido provocar un ligero remordimiento de conciencia, al pasajero que de repente, se sintió avergonzado del mal trato que le daba al chico. Porque después de todo, aceptaba que el conductor del taxi no tenía porque pagar los trastes rotos.

Cambiando drásticamente su actitud; que bien sabía no era la suya, para comportarse como acostumbraba, de una manera amable; el pasajero se disculpo.

"Disculpe el mal rato" dice el pasajero pareciendo apenado.

Despertando toda la curiosidad de Joe. Por lo que se iniciaría otra conversación, una vez que el chico reconociera que la disculpa era sincera. Con lo que el pasajero, asentía con gusto que su disculpa había sido bien aceptada.

"Siempre traigo unas cuantas revistas en el taxi, pero le aviso que no son actuales" comenta Joe con la misma cordialidad que había usado durante todo el desastroso trayecto.

Cerciorándose que el tráfico no fuera a avanzar, Joe abría con cuidado la enorme guantera del taxi.

"No es ningún problema. Necesito tranquilizarme cuanto antes, que no me importa si hablan de taxidermia" menciona el pasajero esforzándose para no extraviar de nuevo la cordura.

Haciendo sin querer, reír a Joe

"¿Por qué creerá que yo podría estar interesado en disecar animales? Tengo que cortarme el cabello, me confunden con un loco"- piensa Joe extrayendo todas las revistas de la guantera.

Rápidamente, el pasajero comenzó a bajar el vidrio de la ventanilla que se ubicaba atrás del asiento del conductor, para poder recibir las revistas que estaban prestándole.

"Sólo que tenga cuidado, son mi única fortuna" dice Joe con un poco de vergüenza.

Llevándose una mano atrás de la cabeza y extendiendo sus revistas por afuera del taxi, en donde el pasajero podría sujetarlas.

Su tesoro constaba de varias revistas viejas pero muy bien cuidadas, en las portadas con grandes letras todas tenían escrito: "FORMULA ONE" The Japan Magazine

El pasajero se dedico a dar una breve leída a todas las revistas. Al mismo tiempo Joe saludaba a unos niños de preescolar que estaban pasando enfrente del cofre del taxi. Como iban acompañados de sus maestras, estaban todos tomados de la mano formando una larga fila.

"Entonces eres un aficionado a las carreras de auto" aseguro el viajero bastante confiado, tomando por asalto a Joe.

"Desde que era un niño" responde Joe después que se recupero del sobresalto.

Al recuperarse, volviéndose un poco escéptico, agrego.

"¿Cómo se dio cuenta?" pregunta Joe mirando discretamente a su pasajero.

Por lo que se sorprendió, que el ocupante del asiento trasero tuviera una gruesa sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Porque tus sietes revistas son de hace quince años. Deberías comprarte unas nuevas" responde el pasajero amigablemente comenzando aparecer una persona menos huraña.

"Compré la suscripción de esta revista hace más de un año y tengo la última edición en mi departamento, pero nunca dejaría estas guardadas ahí son demasiado importantes…" comenta Joe con mucha confianza "De hecho deberían ser doce, pero en ese entonces los repartidores de periódico no ganaban tanto el dinero "

Confeso Joe, dejando escapar una risa circunstancial.

"¿Eras de esos niños que soñaban con convertirse en pilotos de carreras cuando fueran grandes?" preguntó el pasajero con cuidado tono pretencioso, logrando intimidar a Joe.

"Si, de los más ingenuos" responde Joe como si le hubiese molestado la pregunta.

Pero luego comenzó a mostrar más confianza.

"Incluso tenía una caja con la que siempre me imaginaba, ganando todos los premios del mundo" comenta Joe con una nostálgica sonrisa.

Por dejar abierto un camino a su memoria, acordarse de su caja, le provoco pensar en las palabras que con tanto amor lo convencía el sacerdote, sobre nunca perder el entusiasmo.

"¿Y que sucedió¿Por qué no luchaste para conseguirlo?" pregunta el viajero muy intrigado por saber la respuesta.

"Lo hice hasta el borde de la humillación. Al final, me convencí que nadie necesita de un piloto inexperto ni siquiera de un piloto probador con buenas intenciones" responde Joe pareciendo cabizbajo.

Estaba repitiendo la categorización que le daban cuando solicitaba una oportunidad en las escuderías. Sin embargo lo que en verdad estaba comenzando a contrariarlo, fue confesar su frustración ante un completo desconocido.

Repentinamente, Joe se percato de que habían transcurrido más de dos años, desde la última vez que había pisado el suelo de la Iglesia.

Ahora, Joe ya no volteaba hacia atrás para contemplar el tipo de reacción que tendría su pasajero, por lo que acababa de decirle. Temía pensar que éste, pudiera malinterpretar su pesimismo que él consideraba normal pero igualmente indebido, así que comenzó a sentirse incomodo.

"¿Qué tuvo de especial esta edición de 1986?" pregunta el cliente cambiando drásticamente el tema.

No tenía más que una hora estarlo tratando y había comenzado con el pie izquierdo. Sin embargo, el pasajero comenzaba a sentir empatía por el chico debido a su gentileza, pero sobretodo porque nunca había sido bueno sobrellevando las emociones tristes de otros.

Para Joe, la pregunta de su cliente requería una respuesta muy simple. Pero lo suficientemente importante, que basto para persuadirlo de voltearse y sostenerle la mirada a su pasajero, olvidándose por completo de su propia vergüenza y fracasos.

"Fue el año en que Albert Heinrinch bajo su condición de debutante, de forma ininterrumpida gano trece de los diecisiete campeonatos del mundo a bordo del Cyborg Soldier 004 … ¡Ese si era un piloto excepcional! Porque aún en la actualidad, no cualquiera gana de forma consecutiva tantas competencias" responde Joe sin tomar aliento y luego de un rápido respiro, agrego "Aparte, el 004 fue la mejor máquina durante catorce años, lo que permitió que Heinrich se convirtiera en el único hombre en la historia en reunir siete títulos de campeón del mundo"

Sin embargo, su entusiasta manera de hablar se tornaría apesadumbrada y en un instante, retorno a su postura anterior; ofreciéndole nuevamente la espalda a su pasajero.

"Por eso aún me explico que Heinrich se haya retirado voluntariamente a principios de este año, siendo todavía joven y que su carrera se mantenía en apogeo. No quiero sonar molesto, recuerdo que de milagro salió vivo de su último accidente, pero él siempre repetía que nada lo separaría de su amor por las pistas. Que volvería tan pronto se recuperara. Pero al cabo de tres meses, en perfecto estado de salud anuncio públicamente su retiro sin ninguna explicación ¿Cómo pudo desilusionar a tantos seguidores?" menciona Joe más bien como protesta.

Enterarse de esa opinión, donde un fanático del automovilismo se quejaba abiertamente de la actitud "egoísta" de Heinrich en cierta medida agrado al pasajero.

"Tienes razón, pero no interpretes su retiro como una tragedia para el automovilismo, cuando en verdad más bien se trata del cierre de un ciclo. Su retiro, permite la oportunidad de que nuevos pilotos figuren, en un medio que ya era bastante inaccesible cuando él comenzó" comenta el cliente con un increíble tono filosófico, recordando que esos fueron días muy difíciles también para él y no sólo el conductor del taxi.

"¿Así como Virgilio Ferriol?" pregunta Joe recobrando el ánimo "Desde 1998 que ha logrado excelentes estadísticas y gano varios títulos cuando fue el escudero de Heinrich… Aunque no entiendo porque, en la Cyborg Soldiers siempre lo han recalcado como piloto titular más nunca lo nombraron líder de la escudería, cuando ya han transcurrido tres meses desde la ausencia definitiva de Heinrinch y eso mucho tiempo "

Oír al taxista indicando que estuvo esperando el nombramiento de un nuevo líder en la escudería Cyborg Soldiers, provoca que una risotada salga de la garganta del pasajero, confundiendo a Joe.

Que de pronto comienza a creer que no charlaba con una persona normal.

"No invoquemos al tonto, no valdría la pena" dice el sujeto elegantemente vestido con cierto asomo de coraje "Ferriol nunca en su vida llegara a ser el líder de la escudería Cyborg Soldier; que fue la escudería que lo vio crecer, aunque llegara de rodillas con el dueño. Porque el Sr. Gilmore no da segundas oportunidades a quienes lo defraudan"

"¿De que me esta hablando?" pregunta Joe con notaria incredulidad.

Nuevamente, el chico cree que esta hablando con un hombre muy extraño.

"Que hace dos semanas Virgilio Ferriol renunció al orgullo de seguir siendo un Cyborg Soldier por una cuantiosa suma de dinero que le ofreció la escudería Golden Fénix… Todavía no olvido que ni siquiera había transcurrido una semana desde el retiro de Heinrich, cuando Ferriol ya prestaba oídos a las propuestas que le hacían todos los ejecutivos de las demás escuderías. Que durante años siempre le ofrecieron el doble de dinero de lo que el Sr. Gilmore se comprometía con pagarle por que no se fuera. Estos fueron quinces días de un terrible estira y afloja" responde el pasajero con voz molesta y cruzándose de brazos.

Joe se quedo en silencio, lo que le habían dicho no le era fácil de asimilar.

"¿Por qué que no abandonar la escudería Cyborg Soldier con mayor tiempo de anticipación¿Qué ganaba con esperar a que sólo faltaran veinte días para el Gran Premio de Estados Unidos? Todavía no puedo creer lo que ha dicho ¿Cómo alguien podría cometer semejante estupidez?" menciona Joe más que confundido, enojado.

"Para hacer daño ¿Por qué otra cosa? Siempre sostenía que su talento debía de merecer al mejor postor" responde el pasajero satirizando la frase.

De pronto, la expresión Joe se mostró desconfiada.

"Por cierto. No recuerdo haber leído en ninguna publicación una noticia relacionada con esta baja en el equipo Cyborg Soldiers ¿No estará engañándome?" dice Joe con una ceja arqueada y mirando fijamente al viajero.

"Tómalo como una exclusiva. Información confidencial de fanático a fanático. Lo lamentable es que en Cyborg Soldiers ha quedado desprovista del primer piloto titular con el que contaba clasificar en el Campeonato de Pilotos de este año. Ahora tendrán que esperar que Jet Link sea capaz de soportar la presión, porque Albert no volverá para disputarse el Mundial de Fórmula 1 de este año" menciona el pasajero muy conmovido por la situación que atravesaba la escudería Cyborg Soldiers.

"El Mundial de Fórmula 1 del 2001"- piensa Joe fugazmente comprendiendo que habían transcurrido quince años desde que comenzó a soñar.

Pero Joe, pudo intercambiar la tristeza que le provocaba recodar eso, por una gran simpatía.

"No veo de que tenga que preocuparse. Porque en la Cyborg Soldier cuentan con extraordinarios pilotos de prueba. Tal vez se servirán del siberiano Broirchov o el catalán Hernández para cubrir la ausencia de Ferriol. Cualquiera de ellos podría hacer una actuación aceptable" comenta Joe con suma tranquilidad.

"Si te digo que ahora son primer piloto titular y piloto escudero respectivamente de la escudería Aoi Tsubasa ¿Qué me dirías?" pregunta el viajero con expresión sofocada.

"¿Todas las escuderías de Japón se unieron para perjudicar a la Cyborg Soldiers?" pregunta Joe más asustado que intrigado.

"Bienvenido seas al imperialismo y la libre competencia" responde el pasajero alzando los hombros" En este mundo todos desean ganar y se desaceran de quien les estorbe"

Joe dio un largo suspiro.

"En ese caso. Le contestaría que basta de tragedias por un día. Aún estoy asimilando el retiro voluntario de Heinrich para que también resulte que la escudería Cyborg Soldiers no correrá este año" responde Joe tratando de no sentir rencor hacía el italiano, el ruso y el catalán.

Por que sólo eso le falta, que todo su universo se destruyera.

"Fantástico, por fin logre que otro se sintiera peor que yo" dice el pasajero con cara de que había recobrado la paz.

Al mismo, tiempo Joe lo miraba con resentimiento por haber perjudicado su tranquilidad. Pero el pasajero, fingió demencia y continúo hablando del tema.

"Ahora lo único que espero, es un verdadero milagro. Si se puede, que caiga del cielo un piloto que salve a la escudería Cyborg de su inminente final" menciona el pasajero ilusionado esperando que de las nubes una cegadora luz blanca iluminara a algún peatón de la calle "Pero lo que más deseo, es que sea un hombre muy talentoso e integro, que pueda con el trabajo, pues hace falta una nueva leyenda en el automovilismo"

Incluso, ya encaminado por la emoción de platicar con un chico más joven que él y también fanático de las carreras, se acercó hasta el cristal.

"De hecho, ya me harte de leer en las editoriales norteamericanas la basura de que Jet Link tiene todo el potencial para ser el próximo Arsenal Caminante de la escudería Cyborg, si Virgilio Ferriol hiciera faltara" dice el viajero con una sonrisa sinvergüenza

"¿Quién será este hombre?"- piensa Joe rápidamente "Platica de todo esto, como si lo viviera de cerca"

Pero aún con la duda rondando en su cabeza, Joe estaba haciéndose feliz por dialogar con un aparente experto sobre lo que tanto le gusta, así que no podía evitar divertirse.

"Usted tiene mucha razón. Al estadounidense le hace falta corazón para correr los autos" comenta Joe con asomada madurez y una sonrisa "Estoy seguro, que su deseo se cumplirá"

De este modo, se mantuvieron conversando durante otra hora y Joe, cada vez se sorprendía más por lo bien enterado que su cliente estaba de todos aquellos escudriñados detalles de la escudería Cyborg, pormenores que siempre había creído eran sólo del conocimiento de unos cuantos privilegiados.

"¡Vaya! No acostumbro a platicar de esto con nadie fuera del trabajo, incluso mi esposa esta harta de oírme. Sabes, tienes un buen gusto para los piloto y los autos, se nota que eres de la vieja escuela" menciona el pasajero con optimismo "Por cierto esta foto se salió de una de tus revistas"

Y en eso, el viajero le muestra a Joe el recorte de una revista de espectáculos en donde se podía ver la imagen de una mujer verdaderamente hermosa, posando en actitud muy glamorosa con un largo y ajustado vestido de color rosa e incrustaciones de cristal.

Una enamorada mirada y avergonzada sonrisa, se posaría en la expresión de Joe mientras veía la foto siendo exhibida a través del cristal que lo apartaba del pasajero.

"¿Le comente que también leo otro tipo de revistas?" menciona Joe tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

Ya que para él, la rubia que se exhibía en el recorte de papel, se trataba de la criatura más bella y delicada del planeta.

"No te avergüences, no eres el único al que le gusta la actriz Francoise Arnould. A más de la mitad de los chicos de tu edad en todo el mundo, también les atrae" dice el pasajero haciendo de tripas corazón para no soltarse a reír.

De pronto, la atención del viajero se limito a su reloj de pulso.

"¡DIABLOS¡Ya son casi las tres de la tarde!" grita el pasajero con malestar por tan desagradable sorpresa.

"¿A que hora sale su vuelo?" pregunta un Joe desorientado que volvía abruptamente a la realidad.

Que era estar parados en medio del tráfico de la ciudad de Tokio a mitad de camino del Aeropuerto.

"A las cuatro de la tarde" responde el viajero sin el animado tono que hacía unos instantes había mostrado.

Guardando con cuidado ante los ojos de Joe, la fotografía de Francoise Arnould dentro de la revista en donde la hallo.

"¿Cuál es el destino de su vuelo?" pregunta Joe observando con detenimiento como sobre la calle se hacía un espacio a su derecha.

Por lo que pudo ver claramente la banqueta descubierta de la esquina de la cuadra de junto.

"Los Ángeles en Estados Unidos" responde el pasajero sonando bastante defraudado pues imaginaba que perdería su vuelo.

"Entonces, debió haber estado en la Terminal desde hace dos horas" comenta Joe abriéndose paso hacia la esquina.

"Si, por que se trata de un vuelo internacional" responde el cliente, oyéndose desganado y mirando el suelo del taxi.

Por estar concentrado viéndose los pies, el pasajero no puede percatarse de las intenciones de Joe hasta que éste se subió a la banqueta, con el fin de pasar por encima de la solitaria esquina, doblando hacia una lateral de la Avenida. No habría habido problema mayor que un sorprendido cliente pero Joe, había comenzado a circular en sentido contrario al tráfico acelerando de pronto el vehículo.

"¿Qué estás loco¡Vas a matarnos!" grita el sujeto del asiento trasero asegurándose de inmediato el cinturón de seguridad.

"Tranquilícese, no me tomará mucho tiempo recorrer toda la calle" responde Joe concentrándose lo más que podía en esquivar con destreza a los atónitos conductores.

El pasajero se quedo pálido de la impresión. Hacía unos minutos que había tenido una excelente conversación con un chico que ya le parecía de buen tipo y ahora sentía que estaba en las garras de un cafre del volante.

"¿Su estadía en Japón fue de placer o de negocios?" pregunta Joe tratando de aminorar la tensión que su peligrosa maniobra estaba provocado en el pasajero.

"De… de negocios" responde el cliente de tez morena, sacando un pañuelo de su traje gris para cercarse el sudor.

"¿Pudo hacer aquello a lo que vino?" pregunta Joe de lo más calmado, cambiando diestramente de posición la palanca de velocidades del auto.

"No logre naaaaadaaa… ¡CUIDADO!" grita el viajero señalando con su dedo el frente del taxi.

Pero Joe estaba prevenido y dando un grave volantazo, evita arrollar a un transeúnte que caminaba sobre la calle leyendo un enorme libro.

El zarandeo del taxi, hace que el ocupante de atrás saltará sobre su asiento y sujetándose rápidamente del manubrio de las puertas traseras, comenzó a mandarle una rencorosa mirada al conductor del taxi.

"¿Me decía?" pregunta Joe fingiendo demencia de lo que acababa de suceder.

Joe todavía tenía muchos deseos de continuar conversando, pero también la obligación de aparentar total calma porque acababa de notar a través del espejo retrovisor, que una patrulla sigilosamente comenzaba a seguirlos.

"¿Cómo demonios te atreves acelerar en una miniatura como esta¡Qué encima de todo no es automática¡Podrías confundirte al meter las velocidades y causar un accidente mayor!" grita el pasajero muy asustado, pues no le gustaba ver toda su vida ante sus ojos, como si fuera un cortometraje.

A pesar de la histeria que se oía de la parte trasera del vehículo, como contestación no se oyó más que una ligera risa de parte de Joe. La verdad, es que era lo único que sabía manejar por eso se había vuelto todo un experto.

"No me estoy sintiendo bien" menciona el pasajero tragando saliva y contemplando frustrado los espectaculares de la calle desde su ventanilla "Y lo peor es que si tu no me matas, estaré casi muerto después que llegue hasta California y mi jefe descubra que no puede cumplir con mi trabajo"

"En ese caso no pierda el entusiasmo. Puede que lo necesite para conseguir un nuevo empleo" comenta Joe con un enorme optimismo.

Sólo se oyó una risa sarcástica del pasajero, que no quedo muy contento con el consejo de Joe.

Atravesar a toda velocidad la enorme calle duro cinco minutos, lo que para el viajero fue como una atormentada eternidad. En cambio, Joe se veía de lo más tranquilo e incluso se notaba cuanto estaba disfrutándolo, olvidándose de que la policía estaba tras sus huellas. Tenía una expresión de alegría enmarcándole el rostro y sus ojos, resplandecían por la adrenalina que le provocaba la emoción de correr.

Sin disminuir su paso tomo distintas calles aledañas e hizo una infinidad de maniobras peligrosas hasta que al cabo de un rato, pudieron hallarse a las afueras de la ciudad y ahí excediendo por mucho el límite de velocidad, Joe entro sobre la carretera número veinticinco para dirigirse cuanto antes al Aeropuerto.

"Si tenemos suerte, en media hora usted estará abordando su vuelo" dice Joe de un modo muy modesto y controlando astutamente el taxi a ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora.

"Tú estas ¡Loco!" menciona el pasajero con seriedad antes de echarse unas carcajadas por que a lo lejos podía distinguir la torre de control del Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.

"Pero nunca he dejado a un cliente insatisfecho" dice Joe rebasando hábilmente la fila de coches que se entrometían entre ellos y su destino.

El pasajero no podría estar más satisfecho.

Comenzó alistarse, recogiendo su portafolio del suelo. Para no demorarse, pues estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo del taxi cuando este se detuviera frente a la entrada del Aeropuerto Internacional, extrajo del interior de su equipaje de mano su boleto de avión, su pase de abordaje y el pasaporte, guardándolos en el bolsillo interior de su saco y de paso, sacó de ahí su billetera donde aparto un buen cantidad de yenes para pagar su traslado.

Estaba tan contento de estar a quinientos metros de abandonar el taxi y subirse al avión, que su alegría sólo se disipo cuando escucho el sonar de la escandalosa sirena de policía, patrulla que hasta ese momento se entero que los venía siguiendo. Sin siquiera haber apartado la vista de su billetera, el viajero con una enorme gota de sudor en la frente, extrajo el doble de dinero que estaba dispuesto darle de propina a Joe.

"Nunca me habían dejado llegar tan lejos sin encender la sirena" dice Joe con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa mientras invadía el carril de descenso de pasajeros del Aeropuerto.

"Toma, con esto queda pagado el traslado, tu propina y "la fianza" " menciona el viajero con acento avergonzado, deslizando varios billetes entre la rendija del pequeño muro de cristal.

Hasta que se hubieron detenido, Joe tomo su pago.

"¡Gracias y que tenga un buen viaje!" dice Joe con gesto satisfecho, agitando la palma de su mano para despedirse.

Existía algo en el chico que le había agradado. Piensa que habría sido su buena disposición o la típica despreocupación de un hombre tan joven, pero más allá de eso, por su experiencia reconocía que el chico podría haber sido un piloto excelente y no el conductor de un taxi si le hubiesen brindado la oportunidad.

Así que, sintiéndose agradado por el trato que recibió durante todo el trayecto, el pasajero asintió con la cabeza la sensata despedida de Joe, saliendo cuanto antes a la banqueta. Donde vio como un par de hombres muy bien vestidos abandonaban la patrulla y comenzaban a andar con semblante serio rumbo al que había sido su taxi.

Disfrazando su inquietud por lo que pudiera sucederle al chico, de pie se asomo por la ventanilla delantera del taxi.

"¿Seguro que estarás bien?" pregunta el viajero sacando una tarjeta de presentación de un bolsillo de su saco gris.

"¡Si!" responde Joe sin darles mayor importancia a los oficiales que estaban apunto de abordarlo.

"De cualquier manera toma" menciona el sujeto de tez morena extendiendo su elegante tarjeta hasta las manos de Joe para despedirse "Si necesitas ayuda llámame, mi nombre es Pyunma"

"Mucho gusto, el mío es Joseph Shimamura" dice Joe estrechando con fuerza la pequeña tarjeta por que tenía la mano temblorosa y casi se le caía.

Ahora lo recordaba bien.

La cara de ese sujeto le había sido tan familiar durante todo el camino por una razón y la tarjeta habría de sacarlo de la duda.

Así que sintiendo una inmensa alegría mientras ve, a quien había sido su pasajero durante casi tres horas perderse entre la multitud, Joe se da la confianza para examinar muy de cerca la tarjeta que le habían obsequiado.

Y cuanto más la revisaba recíprocamente se convencía de su autenticidad.

No cabía duda, su pasajero había sido el auténtico Pyunma, ayudante personal del poderoso Isaac Gilmore dueño de la escudería Cyborg Soldiers y a la vez, representante del famoso piloto de carreras Virgilio Ferriol.

Pero sobretodo y si su memoria no le fallaba, también antiguo apoderado legal de Albert Heinrich.

Estaba tan honrado de haber conducido para un verdadero conocedor, que Joe se quedo con la boca abierta y sin palabras. De lo conmovido que se sentía, que olvido por completo la presencia de dos hombres en su ventanilla, que lo miraban uno con desconfianza y el otro con confidencia.

"¡JOE¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que dejes de correr en la vía publica?" dice malhumorado un hombre delgado y alto, golpeando levemente la ventanilla.

"¿Qué? Eh… ¡Hola Shinichi y Masaru!" saluda Joe aún aturdido guardándose con rapidez la tarjeta junto con el dinero en un bolsillo de la camisa y bajando con rapidez el cristal.

"¡Fue increíble ver como esquivabas todos esos autos¿Cómo haces siempre para no perder el control a tanta velocidad?" menciona el otro sujeto, un individuo de talle obeso y corta estatura que miraba emocionado a Joe

Sonrojado Joe se sonrió.

"Es puro talento" responde Joe con una gran sonrisa tratando de no sonar presumido.

"De cualquier forma estás detenido y Masaru no pongas esos ojos vidriosos, sabemos que es lo correcto" dice Shinichi cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca de chico rudo.

A pesar de comportarse como un hombre hostil, Shinichi en el fondo, admiraba a Joe desde asistían juntos a las clases de catecismo, no por su valor para acelerar los autos como un demente y no morir en el intento, sino por el empeño de Joe para salir adelante.

Pero su deber era detenerlo y consignarlo ante el Juez de distrito y no pensaba que en esa ocasión pudiera ser distinto.

"Como digas, pero voy a lamentarlo" menciona Joe alterado, abriéndose el cuello de la camisa mientras una escalofriante gota de sudor se desliza por su oreja.

Porque bien recordaba la clara advertencia del Juez, la última vez que se vieron por una infracción similar:

"¡JOE! Te lo advierto por tu propio bien... ¡No quiero verte de nuevo porque hayas causado disturbios manejando como un maniático ó atente a las consecuencias! "

_**Continuará…**_

_Próximo Capítulo:_

_La Indolente Vanidad

* * *

_

Me hace feliz subir esta historia. Desde hace una semana se me ocurrió hacerla.

Y aunque nunca me gusto la trama de Meteoro como a mi me hubiese gustado, creo que Joe no encajaría mejor en ninguna otra profesión que no fuese piloto automovilístico.

Basta con ver que puede mantener el modo acelerado sin chocar con algún pedazo de grava.

Mi inspiración fue por haber leído tanto sobre la vida de un reconocido piloto alemán, que en serio, mi sincera admiración a Schumi (Pentacampeón del mundo y para mi, el mejor piloto automovilístico de la historia) toda una personalidad en el automovilismo de la Formula 1. Más que nada, en lo que leo de él y la famosa escudería donde corre, es en lo que me apoyo, por que tampoco se mucho de este deporte.

Pero estoy leyendo mucho y creo que puedo lograrlo.

Espero se haya notado la sencillez de Joe, cuando a sus pasajeros se dirigía de usted.

Nunca había escrito tanto de Pyunma, no se si le de al ancho lo que escribí de él.

Así que por favor háganme saber sus críticas y sugerencias.

Hasta Pronto!


	2. La Indolente Vanidad

Disclaimer: Absolutamente nada relacionado con Cyborg 009 me pertenece. Esto es un fanfic sin fines de lucro cuyo único propósito es hacer pasar un buen rato.

* * *

**EL SUEÑO DE SHIMAMURA**

**Capítulo 2: La Indolente Vanidad**

Con soltura ojeaba una revista, esperando que su agente y también asistente personal, le dijera cuando aterrizarían sobre tierras japonesas.

"En veinte minutos" responde una mujer con formalidad, examinado detenidamente su costoso reloj de pulso.

Para calcular los minutos que se demorarían en llegar hasta la estación televisiva de NHK.

"Menos mal" comenta la chica que leía, sin ningún entusiasmo en su voz y con el mínimo interés "No me gusta llegar tarde"

"Hablas como si te hubiese hecho quedar mal en otra ocasión" menciona su representante con asomo de resentimiento.

Pero aquella chica que tenía la revista, prefirió ignorarla para cambiar de tema.

"Bina ¿Cómo es Japón?" pregunta la joven con indiferencia sin apartar sus ojos color esmeralda de un articulo significativo que le pareció ineludible de leer.

"Es… Exótico" responde Bina confundida "Francoise ¿Quieres que llegando contrate un guía turístico para que te enseñe la ciudad?"

"No" responde Francoise con sobriedad, agitando su rubia cabellera para que flotara suavemente en el aire con su negación.

Desinteresándose momentáneamente de esa revista de negocios que había comprado a escondidas en el Aeropuerto de los Ángeles. Con la vista fija en otra parte, durante unos instantes Francoise miró despectivamente a su representante para después comenzar a sonreírle con insolencia. Pues alguna vez, Bina le había dicho que en repetidas ocasiones había visitado ese país con su esposo.

"¿En serio es todo lo que puedes opinar de Japón?" pregunta Francoise ironizando la oración "Seguramente a Albert lo acompaño otra mujer"

Dicho eso, Francoise comenzó a reírse con malicia debido, que conocía de sobra lo mucho que ese comentario podía indignar a Bina.

Sin embargo, Bina después de dos años de oírla burlarse de ella con el mismo tema, comenzaba a tomarlo por el lado más amable y sobretodo a disimular la humillación.

"Estoy segura de eso. Albert tenía mucha suerte con las mujeres" dice Bina fingiendo indolencia mientras mostraba la sonrisa más cínica que poseía.

"¿Tuvo?" pregunta Francoise con demasiada incredulidad "Tendrá siempre… Sabes no quisiera ofenderte porque estaremos juntas todo el día y no quiero ver tu cara de esposa sufrida pero, que estúpida eres. Para ti es más fácil tapar el sol con un dedo que la verdad con una montaña de mentiras"

Bina simplemente suspiro con desaprobación.

Era una mujer cinco años mayor que Francoise, con un pasado difícil y en lo absoluto envidiable, que de alguna forma la había fortalecido para enfrentarse contra cualquier obstáculo. Y una chiquilla malcriada en ninguna forma, le parecía una amenaza.

"El hablar es más fácil que el probar" responde Bina jactanciosa, contemplando insensiblemente la expresión ofendida de Francoise por haber sido contravenida "Yo tampoco quiero ofenderte por que soy quien te cuidará hasta que regresemos a los Ángeles y no me apetece mirarte la cara apática que usas pero, que vacía estas. Si no sabes de amor no puedes juzgarme"

Del coraje de ser criticada, Francoise apretó con fuerza la revista arrugándola y con rabia, sin pensárselo la arrojo contra Bina para que se callara. No obstante, Bina bien conocía sus reacciones; así que estando atenta recibió tranquilamente la revista entre sus manos.

Pese a eso, por pura curiosidad Bina leyó la portada de la publicación.

" ¿Annuaire exécutif?... Eres una joven extraña Francoise" dice Bina tranquilamente oyéndose como una mujer de basta experiencia en la vida "Cualquiera supondría que malgastas el tiempo leyendo revistas de farándula mercantilista con acentuado significado feminista ¡Pero no! Tú prefieres leer un directorio ejecutivo de Europa"

"Soy multifacética" responde Francoise en un desplante por sentirse todavía furiosa contra Bina "¿Me la devuelves? Que no he terminado de leer"

Tras la orden de su representada Bina en vez de llevarle la revista personalmente, se la devolvió de la misma forma como ella la obtuvo. Sin recibir de parte de Francoise, las gracias de ninguna manera.

"Que escasos son los días cuando estas de buen humor… ¿Quieres que te sirva un refresco o un bocadillo?" pregunta Bina con serenidad más por cortesía que por obligación.

Al no obtener una respuesta, decidió descansar los ojos. Imaginándose la horrible odisea que les esperaba, cuando los japoneses se enterarán que Francoise Arnoul permanecería todo el fin de semana en Tokio; apareciendo en diferentes programas de la barra de espectáculos de NHK, en una rueda de prensa publicitando su más reciente película romántica y en una firma de autógrafos en el más grande y concurrido centro comercial de la localidad.

Por lo que fácilmente, cerró sus enormes ojos color turquesa y recargando la cara contra la palma de su mano, Bina se convencía de lo feliz que estaba marchando su matrimonio los últimos meses.

Al mismo tiempo, Francoise con vestigios de continuar enojada, con mala gana volvió a extender su revista y la hojeo nuevamente, hasta encontrar el artículo en el que había interrumpido su lectura.

"_Jean Paul Arnoul, hijo prodigiode Constructeur De Lignes Aériennes._

_Heredero y presidente de una de las más impresionantes compañías de Europa, líder en la fabricación de aviones y equipos aeroespaciales a nivel mundial; Jean Paul Arnoul le ha costado cuantías pérdidas millonarias a su único competidor, el corporativo norteamericano Shipbuilder Of Airplanes. Confirmando al mundo ejecutivo, que la manzana no cae lejos del árbol._

_Hijo del poderoso hombre de negocios Jacques Arnoul, antiguo presidente y accionista mayoritario de la compañía Constructeur De Lignes Aériennes, Jean Paul quedo a cargo de la empresa familiar cuando su padre falleció en un accidente en 1992. Y lo que pudo haber sido un fracaso rotundo, se convirtió en un éxito sin precedente._

_Marcando una pauta para definir a los ejecutivos del nuevo milenio. Jóvenes estrategas gerenciales, líderes natos que con su presencia joven y asombrosa crueldad para cerrar acuerdos, han intimidado a los más expertos veteranos._

_Sin cabida a dudas, Jean Paul Arnoul ha sido la punta de lanza durante los últimos nueve años de este extraordinario movimiento"._

Sintiendo como si la hubiesen mojado con un balde de agua fría, Francoise repentinamente cerró su revista, tirándola después contra el suelo en un arranque de histeria. Hacía años que no veía ni hablaba con su hermano y sin saber que sentir por la excelente crítica que daban a su persona, Francoise prefirió no sentir nada.

Respiro hondo y repitió en su cabeza cuanto lo odiaba.

"No necesito de nadie para ser feliz" murmura Francoise convulsiva con los dientes apretados, endureciendo sus finos rasgos "Tomare de la vida lo mejor"

De pronto el capitán del lujoso jet privado en el que habían estado sobrevolando el océano pacifico, indicó por su micrófono que se ajustarán los cinturones de seguridad y enderezaran sus asientos por estar a tres minutos del aterrizaje en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.

…………………………………

No hubo un solo recibimiento especial para Francoise Arnoul en ninguna parte del Aeropuerto. Porque absolutamente nadie sabía de su llegada.

Bina en su eficiente función de apoderado legal de Francoise, había advertido a la televisora NHK como el único medio informativo conocedor de esta visita, no difundir la noticia sobre la presencia de su apoderada en la ciudad, con el objetivo de promover su protección, hasta que estuviera segura en el interior de la televisora.

De lo contrario en caso de encontrar una alborotada comitiva de bienvenida, regresarían inmediatamente a los Ángeles sin salirse del Aeropuerto.

"Menos mal que cumplieron su palabra" menciona Francoise con altivez, caminado femeninamente con su bolsa de mano pero discretamente vestida para no atraer la atención "Detesto llegar al Aeropuerto para enfrentar a una muchedumbre escandalosa"

Su rubia agente caminaba a su lado y deslizando apaciblemente una enorme maleta roja de prestigiosa marca, abría su teléfono celular para confirmar la asistencia del vehículo de la televisora que las transportaría.

"Es la primera vez que visitas el suelo asiático, no podían desperdiciar la oportunidad de ser tus anfitriones" cometa Bina con calma, dirigiendo a Francoise a la puerta de salida del Aeropuerto "El auto esta esperándonos, no perdamos el tiempo"

Francoise asintió para después seguirla.

Ágilmente cruzaron las instalaciones del Aeropuerto, sin que nadie descubriera a Francoise Arnoul. Que tenía fama de jamás abordar vuelos comerciales y tampoco, se le conocía como propietaria de algún jet privado. Además nunca deambulaba entre los pasillos de la Terminal gritando ser la joven Diva.

"Continuo esperando una felicitación" dice Bina satisfecha de la excelente estrategia que usaba para despistar a los enloquecidos admiradores de Francoise, mientras una camioneta negra se estacionaba enfrente de ellas.

"Supón que la oyes… El crédito no es tuyo sino de Albert, que compro un jet a nombre de Hellen para facilitarte el trabajo" menciona Francoise con astucia, feliz de arrebatarle el triunfo a Bina.

E impensadamente, Francoise miro el frente de la camioneta, notando una patrulla policíaca cuyos dueños parecían estar conversando con el conductor de un taxi amarillo, a veinte metros de distancia de ella.

"Sube de una vez" dice Bina fastidiada, abriéndole la puerta.

Como respuesta, Francoise se limito a abordar el vehículo.

Cuando la camioneta de NHK salió del carril de descenso del Aeropuerto, resguardada tras el polarizado de la ventanilla Francoise clavo sus ojos en el conductor del taxi, para comprobar la clase de hombre que era, pues imaginaba que era un japonés sin gracia alguna, de cabello negro, ojos rasgados y diminuta estatura.

"Es muy guapo" murmura Francoise complacida "Bina ¿Los orientales son apasionados?"

"Lo desconozco, mi esposo es europeo" responde Bina con burla, mirando fijamente la pantalla líquida de la laptop que manejaba hábilmente.

A Francoise no le pareció gracioso oír esa respuesta.

"Eres de Hong Kong deberías saberlo" comenta Francoise enojada, cerrando la pantalla de la laptop para que Bina la mirara "¿Te casaste virgen?"

La intimidad de la pregunta, molesto enormemente a Bina.

"No te incumbe" responde Bina con tono cortante, apartando groseramente la mano de Francoise de la laptop para volver a abrir la pantalla.

Una risita punzante se oyó en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

"En serio eres estúpida" dice Francoise animada, cubriéndose una bufona sonrisa con sus dedos "Y santurrona"

Bina dio un hondo respiro antes de enfrentarla.

"Escucha Francoise, nada de malo tiene acostarse con un solo hombre toda la vida. Es monogamia, cuida la salud y asegura la autenticidad de la descendencia. Quítate de la boca esas ideas liberales y compórtate siempre como la chica dulce que proyectas " menciona Bina con dureza, sin muestra alguna de simpatía " Porque así como no sabes de amor, tampoco conoces de sexo"

"¡Ya callate!" responde Francoise furiosa, herida hasta lo hondo en su amor propio "Que cuando haga el amor, será siempre con quien me plazca"

Prefiriendo hacer como que no la oyó, Bina retorno a su trabajo con la laptop esperando ansiosa llegar a la televisora, para ver a Francoise transformarse de un displicente duende a un encantador cisne.

El trayecto estaba siendo más tardío de lo que tenía planeado y la compañía más insoportable que en otros viajes.

"Francoise, nos conocemos desde tiempo ¿Porque no podemos llevar la fiesta tranquila?" pregunta Bina cordialmente en afán de conversar.

Aburrida por el tráfico, la chica la miro cansada unos instantes sin contestarle hasta después de cinco minutos.

"Porque me recuerdas tanto a Jean Paul" responde Francoise irritada, enderezando su cabeza para cerrar lentamente sus ojos "No soporto a las personas sumisas que pueden sufrir calladamente y jamás se lo lamentan"

La respuesta asombro a la misma Bina.

"Es la primera vez en todos estos años que mencionas a tu hermano" comenta Bina conmovida, tratando de ser más flexible con Francoise que había vuelta abrir sus ojos con una mirada vacía "¿Podríamos hablar de tu vida? Soy tu agente y no se más de tu pasado que cualquiera de tus admiradores"

"Temo que te repetiré lo mismo que todos saben" responde Francoise con reserva y su voz era monótona.

Reacomodándose en el asiento, Bina se acerco hasta Francoise para alentarla a hablar.

"Podrías hacer un esfuerzo" dice Bina con insuperable ternura, demostrando que no le interrumpiría si accedía.

"Olvídalo" responde Francoise con desgana, convencida que su pasado no sería el centro de una conversación.

Mirando a través de la ventanilla a los apurados japoneses, que cruzaban en multitud frenética la calle protegidos por el semáforo; Francoise recordó el último día que vivió bajo la protección de la mansión Arnoul.

…………………

Había elegido el mejor vestido de su closet, el de color aguamarina que le ajustaba como guante en la mano para lucir espectacular durante el festejo de su décimo octavo cumpleaños.

Orgullosa de su figura, entre los invitados comenzó a caminar percibiendo el levantar de miradas que se congregaban a su alrededor, recelosas eran todas aquellas la de las mujeres y de deseo ardiente las que se encendían en los ojos de los hombres.

Durante todo la mañana, la hermosa cumpleañera recibió no únicamente felicitaciones y cumplidos por lo bien que se desarrollaba su recepción; también le sobraron las efímeras promesas de amor, provenientes de jóvenes adinerados de soltería conocida cuyos esfuerzos se destinaban exclusivamente en ganarse la simpatía de la festejada.

Pero Francoise, los había oído aburrida sin intenciones de fingirles mayor interés. Porque no tenía ganas de platicar con nadie debido a que con nadie deseaba estar. Por lo que sin ningún revés continuó caminando coquetamente luciendo su agraciada figura, resultado de años de esfuerzo constante practicando ballet.

"¿Dónde podré encontrar a Jean Paul?... Acaso ¿Se habrá atrevido a no presentarse?", se pregunto Francoise preocupada, temiéndose que así fuera.

Andando de una mesa a otra saludando a los invitados sin detenerse a conversar con ellos, Francoise no pudo impedir ser abordada por dos señoras, antiguas amigas de su madre.

Dos mujeres engalanadas con onerosos vestidos de diseñador en colores claros, cubiertas de impresionantes joyas y portando sombreros, pero aún con tanta elegancia, unas miradas tan maliciosas que no tenían rival.

"¡Que gusto volver a mirarte Frannie! Luces más hermosa que tu madre… ¡Que en paz descanse!" dijo una mujer de cabellera platinada con demasiada confianza, sujetando una copa del más fino champagne.

"Gracias" respondió Francoise desanimadamente más por educación que alegrada de la comparación.

Las dos mujeres se percataron de la poca disposición de Francoise para conversar con ellas, más no les impresiono.

"Por cierto Frannie ¿Jean Paul continua siendo el pretendiente de Nataly, la hija del arruinado Conde Montpellier?" pregunto con indiscreción la otra mujer que poseía un cabello hermosamente negro aunado a un sobrado acento perverso.

Tenía el propósito de descubrir si sus palabras eran capaces de confundir a la soberbia Francoise.

"¿Montpellier arruinado?" pregunto Francoise extrañada pareciendo aturdida pero por muy poco tiempo "¿La familia de Nataly esta en la quiebra!"

E instantáneamente, Francoise sintió un pequeño e insano regocijo.

"¡Mi amor no puedo creer que no lo sabías!… ¡Cielo santo! Tal vez Jean Paul también lo desconozca… Frannie entérate de buena vez" menciono con tono triunfante la mujer del cabello platinado dando un breve sorbo a su copa.

Para luego continuar hablando con la misma retorcida intención.

"El Conde Montepellier esta en la completa miseria porque su asesor financiero vació absolutamente todas sus cuentas bancarias, escabulléndose de Europa sin dejar humo a Dios sabrá donde" mencionó con acento pedante y ademanes exagerados la mujer del cabello claro.

Para Francoise la noticia sobre la familia Montpellier más que abrumadora, era la repuesta a todos sus ruegos.

"Menos mal que tu padre no esta con nosotros ¡Que Dios lo tenga en su gloria!" dijo la mujer de cabellera oscura fingiendo angustia, persignándose inmediatamente.

Pero luego aspiraría lentamente un cigarrillo de apariencia alargada, liberando satisfecha el humo.

"O volvería a morirse porque Jean Paul esta enamorado de una chiquilla tan cara por así decirlo… Querida Frannie, dicen que el Conde Montepellier estará tan agradecido con su "futuro yerno" si lo ayuda a salir de este aprieto "económico" que le heredará su título nobiliario… Por supuesto, en cuanto Jean Paul contraiga nupcias con Nataly" comento con sarcasmo la mujer del cabello negro, saboreando el sabor del caro tabaco.

"Esa maldita mujerzuela", pensó Francoise con rabia, dejándose ver seriamente enfadada.

"Les doy la razón. Mi padre jamás consentiría una unión matrimonial desventajosa que perjudicara la reputación de la familia… Sin duda que los Montepellier están hechos de la peor calaña… ¿Qué puede importarle a un Arnoul un título nobiliario! Cuando tenemos más dinero que muchos aristócratas de Europa… Si me disculpan tengo otras cosas que hacer, con su permiso"

"Propio" respondieron animadamente ambas mujeres.

Asintiendo con sus cabezas mientras retorcidas sonrisas coloreadas, se imprimían en la blancura de sus rostros. Y distinguiendo como Francoise se perdía fácilmente entre la multitud de sus invitados, las dos mujeres se relamieron los labios, gozosas de haber sembrado semejante semilla de discordia entre los hermanos Arnoul.

Pues vivían una envidia que las corroía con cada respiro. Que las hacía aborrecer ese noviazgo fresco y apasionado de juventud que sostenía Jean Paul con Nataly. Porque ninguna, vivió experiencia semejante por casarse muy joven con millonarios rancios, fríos y seniles.

Sino que también, odiaban profundamente al joven Jean Paul por motivos secretamente distintos.

La rubia platinada que se bebía sus penas ahogándolas primero en champaña, estaba herida en su amor de madre, pues Jean Paul abiertamente había despreciado ser el enamorado de su hija.

En contraste, la gran señora de cabellera azabache que hacía arder su aliento con el humo del cigarrillo, estaba herida en su amor de mujer porque Jean Paul al quedar huérfano, repudio convertirse en su amante desde la primera indecorosa proposición.

Regresando a su labor de localizar a Jean Paul, en tanto más transcurría el tiempo Francoise comenzaba a desesperarse.

"Dudo que mi hermano este dispuesto a compartir el patrimonio que con tanto esfuerzo a protegido… Es como mamá solía decirnos; los ricos sencillamente se casarán con otros ricos para engrandecer sus fortunas porque el amor poco tiene de costoso", pensó Francoise convencida que no existía mejor consejo en la vida que ese.

Deseando con todas sus fuerzas, que el mismo Jean Paul se deslindara de toda relación con la familia Montpellier inmediatamente de ser enterado de la desagradable noticia. Cuando de repente, pudo reconocer a Jean Paul a un costado de la mesa de degustación, conversando animadamente con Nataly que parecía también muy feliz.

Francoise respiro hondo y sintiendo como perdía gradualmente los estribos por descubrirlos coqueteándose, con paso firme se aproximo hasta ellos.

Con una amplia y maquiavélica sonrisa, Francoise ostento su cara de hermoso demonio presentándose cordialmente ante su hermano mayor y su enamorada. Despertando una impresionante desconfianza en la conciencia de Jean Paul, con su inesperada aparición y sobretodo por su apariencia inofensiva.

Sin embargo tanto Nataly como Jean Paul, le correspondieron gratamente el saludo.

Jean Paul temiendo que Francoise le reclamara no haberla felicitado durante el día, inmediatamente le obsequió un gran abrazo, besándole cariñosamente en la mejilla. Nataly hizo por felicitarla también pero únicamente con un discreto abrazo.

Esforzadamente Francoise apenas pudo tolerar la felicitación de la novia de su hermano pero se contuvo de llamarla cualquiera como acostumbraba, más allá de lo que podía imaginarse.

Seguidamente con más saña que la habitual, Francoise intento iniciar una conversación con Nataly.

"Aunque no lo creas Nataly, me da gusto encontrarte de nuevo" dijo Francoise serenamente sin ninguna ironía en sus palabras.

Parecía tranquila, demasiado para que Jean Paul pudiera fiarse de ella.

Por su parte Nataly se quedo enmudecida y sin saber que opinar, decidió aprovechar la ocasión para limar asperezas con la hermana de Jean Paul.

"Me alegra que hables así" mencionó Nataly emocionada, cayendo rápidamente en el juego de Francoise" Yo siempre he querido que seamos buenas amigas"

"¿Lo dices por que tenemos la misma edad?" pregunto Francoise fingiendo curiosidad "O ¿Por qué compartirnos a Jean Paul?"

La anomalía del comentario hizo que Jean Paul se atragantara con un bocadillo que estaba masticando.

Nataly se sonrojo asustada.

"No pongas esa cara" menciono Francoise de modo alegre para luego cambiar completamente su semblante, pareciendo perversa "Que podría no ser por mucho tiempo"

"Te habías tardado" intervino Jean Paul con seriedad, golpeando levemente su pecho por culpa del bocadillo mal tragado.

Ante la crítica, Francoise retomaría la inocencia con la que había comenzado su actuación.

"Juzgas por que no sabes nada de lo que me he enterado" menciono Francoise con admirable sensatez.

Más en unos instantes, dejo de disimular empatía para concentrarse en la pronta humillación con la que haría blanco a Nataly frente a los ojos de Jean Paul.

Cuanto disfruto Francoise notar la cara de Nataly desencajándose conforme duraba su relato, proporcionándole una maravillosa satisfacción. Pero jamás ni en sus más remotas pesadillas, la joven Arnoul hubiera esperado la reacción que tendría su hermano.

"¿Terminaste de ofender a Nataly?" pregunto Jean Paul tranquilamente, mientras sus ojos azules parecían más profundos que de costumbre.

"Jean… Jean Paul" respondió Francoise sorprendida de lo amenazante que parecía su hermano con ese aspecto realmente apacible.

E instantáneamente Francoise razono la reacción de su hermano.

"Lo sabías ¿No es así?... Tú estabas enterado" menciono Francoise acusadoramente con acento siniestro.

"Desde un principio" respondió Jean Paul con serenidad, encontrando la mano de Nataly para estrecharla entre sus dedos

La cara de Francoise comenzó a enrojecerse por la ira, pero no pensó en armar un espectáculo hasta después que Jean Paul le rindiera una explicación.

"¿Cuándo sucedió?" pregunto Francoise con sequedad, endureciendo gravemente su mirada.

Jean Paul hizo de ademán de recordar. En cambio la Montpellier como la mujer sensata que era, decidió abstenerse de intervenir ni siquiera en su defensa. Por lo que se comportaba como una espectadora bastante incomodada.

"Hace un mes exactamente, el mismo Conde Montpellier se presento en mi oficina realmente avergonzado. Esa mañana me confesó personalmente su repentina e infortunada situación económica acaecida desde el día anterior" respondió Jean Paul sinceramente sin ostentar ninguna frivolidad". No deseaba que después, yo malinterpretara las buenas intenciones de Nataly conmigo e inclusive me ofreció alejar a su hija de mí"

Haber oído que su padre había prometido apartarla del hombre que amaba, hizo que Nataly cerrará con fuerza sus dientes.

"¿Hace un mes?... ¿Quieres decir que han transcurrido treinta días y me habías dicho definitivamente nada!" pregunto Francoise furiosa, por enterarse que la única engañada había sido ella.

Pero lo grave, sería la descabellada idea que golpeo con fuerza en su cabeza.

"Jean Paul… Me dijeron que habían quedado en la completa miseria" menciono Francoise aturdida hasta que comenzó a gritar de coraje "¿Quieres decir que desde hace un mes has estado viendo por estas malditas personas!"

Sin dejarse intimidar por el arrebato de Francoise, Jean Paul no quiso ser arrastrado con sus gritos.

"No pude evitar ayudarlos" respondió Jean Paul con franqueza, indicándole con una sonrisa que la discusión estaba cerca de acabarse "Y como soy el único de una familia de dos que trabaja, administra el dinero para pagar todos los lujos y lo cuida para que nunca nos veamos en la miseria, puedo disponer de cuanto tenemos como mejor me convenga. Por esas razones, tú no tienes derecho a discutirlo así que resígnate, que de esta forma será de ahora en adelante"

Sin embargo, Francoise no pudo aceptar el reproche de Jean Paul por abandonarlo a su suerte con la compañía, ni reconocer el corazón benefactor de su hermano con los desafortunados Montpellier y mucho menos, la clara advertencia que la privaba de su derecho de quejarse.

Simplemente no estaba en su poder conseguirlo.

"¡Abre los ojos Jean Paul¿No puedes ver que están aprovechándose de ti?" pregunto Francoise deshecha, manoteando sin ningún sentido "¿Qué serían capaces de venderte a Nataly para que cuides de ellos lo que les quede de vida!"

"¡Basta Francoise! Te ordeno que dejes de expresarte con esa forma tan insultante de los padres de Nataly" dijo Jean Paul molesto, temiendo que Nataly pudiera ponerse a llorar.

Sin enterarse jamás que esas palabras, detonaron sin compasión en el corazón de Francoise, destrozándolo.

"Tienes razón" respondió Francoise con frialdad, pareciendo de convicciones muy altas "No pueden vendértela en el futuro porque la has comprado en pagos durante todo el mes"

Contraviniendo a su hermano, nuevamente Francoise trato a Nataly como la peor y más baja de las mujeres. Y a esta última le sentó muy mal esa terrible acusación, pues sus ojos parecieron llenarse de lágrimas.

"Me tienes harto Francoise" dijo Jean Paul fastidiado.

Y sin intenciones a la vista de iniciar un pleito, a pesar de haber notado el semblante de Nataly entristecerse. Por lo que concluyó que lo mejor para todos, era enterar a Francoise de lo serias que se habían vuelto sus intenciones con Nataly.

"Aún así, no quiero que arruinemos un día tan especial" comento Jean Paul con gentileza.

"¡Mentiroso!- pensó Francoise mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritárselo- ¿Cómo tiene el descaro de opinar que mi cumpleaños es un día especial cuando ni siquiera me busco para felicitarme y se trajo a esta cualquiera para estarla enamorando en mi fiesta"

No obstante, su rabia había escapado de control hacía unos segundos sin darse cuenta y Francoise había conseguido lastimarse las manos, hiriéndose con sus propias uñas por cerrar con demasiada fuerza los puños.

Alarmando súbitamente a Jean Paul con ese gesto inconsciente.

"Deduzco que no me has creído" menciono Jean Paul derrotado, esforzándose por reunir ternura.

Pero reflejando claramente un evidente amor hacia su hermana. alterada.

"O que nada de mi pareciera importarte. Pero entiéndeme que de ti, no espero más de lo sé estas dispuesta a concederme" comento Jean Paul con suavidad, discretamente preocupado de lo que le confesaría a su hermana "Por eso no me quedare esperando a que algún día puedas aceptar a Nataly como mi compañera"

"Compañera…" murmuro Nataly débilmente, tras un sobresalto que broto de su delgada figura.

E inevitablemente sintió una chispeante alegría que contrarrestaba drásticamente su anterior actitud deprimida.

"¿Estas diciéndome que piensas casarte con ella?" pregunto Francoise desmoralizándose lenta y dolorosamente.

Jean Paul dio un breve respiro antes de contestarle.

"Mañana pediré a Nataly en matrimonio y nos casaremos este mismo año"respondió Jean Paul sin el entusiasmo que debería transmitir cualquier feliz enamorado.

En contraste, a Nataly se le vio tan risueña que parecía iba a arrojarse al cuello de Jean Paul para agradecerle la encantadora sorpresa.

Mientras Francoise parecía pérdida sin ofrecer ninguna respuesta.

Transcurridos varios minutos en los que se esforzó por asimilar la noticia del futuro casamiento de su hermano, Francoise en un pestañeo sintió en carne propia como sus celos sobrepasaron los límites que ella misma podía soportar. Haciéndola llorar de frustración.

Viéndola lucir destrozada, Jean Paul rápidamente se soltó de la mano de Nataly para reconfortar a Francoise. Convenciéndose instantes después, que su reacción había sido de los más humana y no, porque estuviera manipulado con el llanto de su hermana.

Abrazándola intento consolarla en silencio.

Sin embargo, tuvieron que transcurrir no menos de cinco minutos para que Francoise considerara creíble, un repentino cambio en su actitud.

"Si eso es todo lo que quieres…" respondió Francoise con la voz quebrada limpiándose de forma exquisita las lágrimas "… Yo podría vivir con ello "

Parecía tan derrotada entre los brazos de Jean Paul, cuando en verdad la idea de estar engañando a su propio hermano estaba divirtiéndola intensamente. Pues creyendo que nada desearía Jean Paul más en el mundo que verla resignada, hizo que su mirada altanera se tornara abnegada, como si finalmente estuviese consintiendo ese compromiso negándose a cualquier rabieta.

Su actuación fue tan determinante, digna de una futura diva del cine que Jean Paul se trago la mentira sin dudar un poco.

"Déjame felicitar a la futura novia" imploro Francoise con abnegación y cabizbaja.

Pero por cautela, Jean Paul no le respondió y volteo a mirar a Nataly para conocer una respuesta.

Para Nataly no cabía ninguna sinceridad en esas palabras y mucho menos en sus convincente gestos pero por amor a Jean Paul, se mostró muy entusiasta ante el súbito y positivo cambio de Francoise e inocentemente quiso confiar en la repentina bondad de la que sería su cuñada.

Después que las dos chicas se separaron del inesperado abrazo, sin que Jean Paul pudiera evitarlo, Francoise cautelosamente sujeto un postre que reposaba sobre la mesa de degustación que estaba a pocos centímetros de Nataly, estrellándolo sorpresivamente en el escote del magnífico vestido rosa pálido que portaba la novia de Jean Paul.

Dejándole el pecho cubierto de crema chantilly y pedazos de frutas.

Lo que sucedió después, fue una horrible y grotesca discusión entre los hermanos Arnoul, que a su lado también tuvo como espectáculo a una joven mujer que lloraba de indignación con mucha compostura.

"¡Si antes te creía una cualquiera, ahora descubro que también eres una perversa arribista!" grito Francoise encolerizada, revolviéndose entre los brazos de Jean Paul que trataba de sacarla del desayuno campestre.

Nataly que jamás había sido tan despreciada, casi abandono el desayuno de no haber sido por Jean Paul.

"¡Nataly entra a la mansión!" ordenó Jean Paul furioso, tratando de controlar a Francoise para dirigirse a su despacho.

"¡Pero Jean Paul, quiero irme!" respondió Nataly avergonzada hasta el sonrojo por estar llorando.

"Obedéceme" replico Jean Paul con rudeza.

Sorprendida por la forma con la que Jean Paul le había hablado, Nataly igualmente bajo la cabeza pensando que debía estar muy enojado para perder así los estribos. Por lo que siguió su orden sin oponerse una vez más.

Al mismo tiempo, la reprobable distracción provocada por Francoise ya había sido disfrutada y divulgada entre todos los invitados a su festejo de cumpleaños.

Buscando privacidad Jean Paul consiguió llevar a Francoise, que no dejaba de revolverse entre sus brazos y proferirle maldiciones, hasta el despacho de la mansión para reclamarle lo acontecido.

Después de arrojarla dentro de la habitación y cerrar con seguro la puerta para no ser interrumpido, consideró conveniente reclamarle.

"¿Por qué Francoise!... ¿Por qué te empeñas en fastidiarme!" pregunto Jean Paul exaltado, controlándose hasta el cansancio para no responderle con ofensas peores los insultos que todavía le oía.

Reconociendo instantáneamente las acusaciones que alguna vez había oído de la madre de Nataly, que preocupada por la felicidad de su hija había señalado a Francoise como una criatura terriblemente celosa y egoísta, capaz de odiar a su propio hermano por querer a otra mujer.

Francoise no le respondió.

Estaba convencida que jamás nadie ni el mismo Jean Paul; podría comprender la impotencia que la amargaba, por saberse totalmente desplazada de su posición en la vida de su hermano.

"¿Tu reacción fue porque Nataly te provoca aversión?" pregunto Jean Paul dudoso, tratando de comprender la causa que había originado semejante agresividad en Francoise "¿Crees que ella no esta a la altura de casarse conmigo?"

Pero otra vez Francoise se negó a responderle.

"Entiendo. Ella ni siquiera te importa… Contéstame Francoise" mencionó Jean Paul pareciendo confundido, temiendo conocer la repuesta "Te has comportado así por mi culpa ¿Me equivocó?"

Francoise no dudo un instante más en contestarle.

"No" respondió Francoise con odio y la mirada repleta de un incontenible rencor.

Sin haber ninguna pizca de amor en sus ojos de esmeralda.

"¡Te destetó en la misma medida que a nuestros padres!..." respondió Francoise sin compasión, mostrando una enrarecida sonrisa "Ellos nunca me amaron, siempre ignoraron mi presencia en su vida por que se les hacía más cómodo. Pero tú me hiciste creer que jamás me sentiría sola… ¡Farsante! Que solamente esperabas el momento oportuno para deshacerte de mí… ¡Pero tu cobardía no te lo permitió hasta apenas diez minutos para decirme que piensas casarte!"

Si Francoise hubiese sabido el efecto de sus palabras, no hubiera tenido la desgracia de ver a Jean Paul desahogarse.

"¡En la vida vuelvas a compararme con ese par de egoístas sin compasión! Te lo advierto… ¡Que yo podría dar mi vida por ti sin pensarlo, cuando fuera y como sea!..." grito Jean Paul violentado, revelando por primera vez todas las frustraciones que mantenía contenidas desde su infancia "¿Cómo te atreves pequeña malagradecida a hablar de mi como si no te amara¿Afirmar que deseo excluirte de mi vida y que casarme con Nataly no es más que un medio para lograrlo!... ¡Cuando siempre he interpuesto tu felicidad a la mía y solo he vivido para cuidar de ti!"

"¡Ahorra tus palabras!" respondió Francoise con desprecio y crueldad "Que no deseo oírte más y no tienes ningún derecho a gritarme ¡Tu no eres mi padre!"

Jean Paul se quedo petrificado.

"¿Qué te sucede Jean Paul¿Duele recordar que jamás me educaste con autoridad?" mencionó Francoise sin compasión "¿Y que por eso ahora no te respeto?"

Ante palabras tan ciertas, Jean Paul la miro con misericordia. Quería encontrar la manera de distinguir en esa mujer, a la que una vez fuera su pequeña consentida.

"Francoise ¿Todavía me quieres?" pregunto Jean Paul con angustia.

Su hermana no se tomo ni un solo segundo para pensarlo.

"No" respondió Francoise convencida, sin miras a remordimiento.

Una mueca de dolor disfrazada de sonrisa vacía, se grabo en el rostro de Jean Paul.

"Al menos, hemos conseguido aclarar nuestra situación" menciono Jean Paul con indiferencia, conteniéndose las ganas de llorar.

Un suspiro jactancioso se oyó de parte de Francoise.

"No quiero que vivas más conmigo" dijo Jean Paul con crudeza, manejando su entorno como si se tratara de otra transacción comercial de la empresa "Mandaré transferir de mi cuenta personal la cantidad de cinco millones de euros hasta tu cuenta bancaria"

Dicho eso, Jean Paul le dio la espalda a Francoise para caminar hacia el enorme escritorio de madera preciosa ubicado en el fondo del estudio.

"Te propongo escoger el destino del mundo que quieras para que puedas fastidiar a alguien más" comento Jean Paul con indolencia, una vez sentado en la majestuosa silla del escritorio "Si te parece, sube a tu habitación y prepara todo el equipaje que creas necesitar por que esta misma noche abandonarías mi casa "

Lo que pudo haber sido una oferta aterradora, para Francoise era una esplendida oportunidad para librarse del compromiso de asistir a la boda entre Jean Paul y Nataly, pero ante todo, el pretexto perfecto para olvidarse de su hermano para siempre.

A quién veía únicamente como un embustero que le había hecho creer ciegamente, que siempre sería el centro de su vida.

"De acuerdo" respondió Francoise oyéndose satisfecha "Aún así, como jamás volverás a verme, necesitaré que deposites mensualmente en mi cuenta parte de la fortuna que me corresponde"

Una sonrisa sutil escapo de los labios de Jean Paul, alarmando evidentemente a Francoise.

"Creí que lo habías entendido. La belleza de mi proposición radica en el dinero" dijo Jean Paul astutamente, recargándose cómodamente sobre el respaldo de la silla "Cinco millones de euros será todo lo que te daré ¿Sí con ese dinero podrás conservar tu caro estilo de vida? Lo dudo por que no sabes lo que cuesta ganárselo. Pero quita esa cara de espasmo, que estoy dispuesto a darte la mitad de todos nuestros bienes en cuanto me pidas perdón por aseverar que no te quiero"

Odiando sentirse acorralada, Francoise pensó que debía defender sus derechos de alguna forma, porque no iba a concederle la razón a Jean Paul pidiéndole perdón. Ni ese momento como en cualquier otro.

"¡Tengo mis acciones en la empresa, soy mayor de edad y puedo venderlas!" menciono Francoise con nerviosismo como único recurso.

"Hazlo. Seguramente sabes en cuanto cotizan dichas acciones en el mercado bursátil, para no convertirte en la presa anhelada de cualquier inversionista vival" comento Jean Paul con sarcasmo.

El pecho de Francoise comenzó a agitarse del coraje. En verdad ignoraba todo lo relacionado con la empresa.

"Escojo Londres, Inglaterra" dijo Francoise fingiendo que no le molestaba desconocer su futuro y temerle a la pobreza.

Un fuerte portazo se oyó en el estudio y Jean Paul se quedo solo en el despacho. Sin embargo, Francoise permaneció apoyada sobre la puerta que golpeo, reuniendo el valor para marcharse de la mansión que había sido su único hogar.

"Ma belle dame no valora a quien la quiere, no pretende ser amada… Aspirara que la adoren... Sufrirá mucho así…" menciono Jean Paul con nostalgia.

Sin saber que estaba siendo escuchado por Francoise

……………………….

"¡Francoise, esa es la televisora¡Perfecto! Llegamos a las cinco en punto…" menciona Bina entusiasma luego de cuarenta minutos de nefasto recorrido.

Interrumpiéndose por completo los recuerdos de Francoise.

"¿Me veo bien?" pregunta Francoise vanidosa.

Extrayendo rápidamente una comestiquera de su bolso de mano para retocarse el maquillaje. Sin darle mayor importancia a su pasado, como si éste no le doliera.

_**Continuará….**_

_Próximo Capítulo:_

_El Seductor Quejumbroso_

* * *

Me duele el cuello y también los ojos… Pero este capítulo tenía que publicarse otra vez. 

Honor a quien honor merece (por orden de aparición):

Etsha: Que bueno que el fanfic te parezca ingenioso y a mi también opinó que Joe quedo muy lindo, es que es tan bondadoso que merece estar bien pintado y que le vaya muy bien en la vida.

Escila: Creo que este universo alterno me va a durar lo que dure el campeonato de formula 1 de este año, ósea hasta mediados de octubre, porque soy "bien perseverante con eso de la escritura" Sobre Fantasma Negro, en este fanfic tendrá su peso dentro del trama de la historia. Y por supuesto que no será por que la calavera pilotee una monoplaza. Sobre la licencia, ya veremos… (Insertar risa malévola) Jo, Jo, Jo!

Kida Luna: A mi también me gusta como conduce Joe y todos los que hacen eso, mientras yo no este ocupando ese auto. Ojala y te haya gustado el capítulo pues toca el tema de la actriz y ni tanto, porque esto se supone que sucedió antes, mejor dicho el tema de Francoise. Pero acaso ¿Que no tenía ya dotes de actuación y actitud de Diva?…

anya: Me encanta que escribas que el fanfic tiene un toque realista, que la historia es encantadora y atractiva. Por eso deseo que te guste en un futuro los demás capítulos que voy a exponer. Tardare un poco para el tercero, pero tengo el presentimiento de que puedo recuperar el tiempo.

girl"of"black"wings: Si vi la película de Taxi y me gusto mucho, por que además de la sangre, patadas y disparos, la comedia así de absurda es de mis géneros preferidos, pero lo que más me gusto fue que en plena función cuando sucedió la primer persecución del banco, me asombre de la semejanza que tenía eso con mi fanfic… "coincidencia cósmica"… Eso es un lindo recuerdo. Curiosamente lo de hacer que Joe manejara un taxi, fue por ver Collateral y lo de manejar como loco, no es nuevo.

Reedición del segundo capítulo pero a poco ¿No quedo más bonito?

Francoise no perdió la arrogancia ni el conflictivo perfil psicológico. Además incluí todos los detalles importantes sobre Jean Paul y de Nataly mejor lo quite casi todo. Pero encima de eso, metí a Bina en la trama.

Me gusto bastante el resultado.

**Términos usados:**

**Ma belle dame:** Mi bella dama (Pero que tierno es Jean Paul).

**Arribista**: En una sociedad elitista caracterizada por aristócratas y millonarios de cuna de oro, llamar abiertamente arribista a una mujer podría considerarse el peor de los insultos, a causa de culparla de valerse de acciones meretrices para hacerse de una excelente posición económico y social que no le corresponde. Cómo puede ser de lo más común, es reprobable para los que siempre han sido afortunados.

**NHK**: es el canal público de Japón, como en México es el XEW y aunque en mi país la televisora del canal 2 es Televisa, me gusto la idea de llamar a la televisora como NHK (es que la verdad desconozco su nombre).

Por cierto no olviden pasar a ver mis dibujos…. Ni modos, tengo que hacer mi comercial.

Hasta Pronto!


	3. El Seductor Quejumbroso

Disclaimer: Absolutamente nada relacionado con Cyborg 009 me pertenece. Esto es un fanfic sin fines de lucro cuyo único propósito es pasar un buen rato.

* * *

**EL SUEÑO DE SHIMAMURA**

**Capitulo 3: El Seductor Quejumbroso **

El escandalosotimbre del teléfono celular comenzó a despertarlo. Por lo que enojado, deliberadamente lo golpeo con su almohada mándalo directamente a la alfombra, con el propósito que se hiciera pedazos y dejara de sonar.

Pero el celular continúo timbrando pese a tremendo impacto contra el suelo.

"Voy arrojarlo por la ventana", piensa malhumorado.

Y con toda la dignidad que puede reflejar un hombre desnudo, intento ponerse de pie para deshacerse del celular y así desentenderse de la obligación de responder la llamada.

Pues ese celular, existía exclusivamente para recibir las llamadas provenientes de la escudería en que trabajaba.

Pero tan pronto como intento caminar, la cabeza comenzó a girarle violentamente. Teniendo la necesidad de tumbarse sobre la cama para no rematar sobre la alfombra haciéndole compañía a su celular.

Había tenido una parranda de aquellas.

Que ahora acostado nuevamente sobre su cama, cansado intento hacer conciencia de la noche anterior y nada. Estaba desmemoriado.

No recordaba la hora cuando había vuelto a su departamento, en las condiciones que lo había hecho y mucho menos, si había sido acompañado.

Dando un profundo respiro por la incertidumbre, con cautela voltea su atención sobre la otra mitad de la cama que para su poca sorpresa, estaba siendo ocupada. Con suavidad retira las sábanas de satín, cuidando de no despertar a quien fuera que dormía junto él y lentamente su curiosidad quedo magníficamente recompensada.

"¡Por el cielo! Es la _baby pit_ de la escudería" murmura fascinado, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Debido a que la chica aún dormida, exudaba una bestial sensualidad. Que ahora con la melena rojiza enredada, las pestañas oscuras y tupidas escondiendo sus ojos y los labios antojadamente carnosos, parecía el premio mismo a la lujuria.

Se trataba de una top model italiana, que por cuantiosas sumas de dinero hacía presentaciones en público luciendo con toda su belleza, el escudo de la escudería Cyborg Soldiers en una bandera anunciando el _boxe_ asignado dentro del circuito, para el reemplazo de neumáticos y recargado de combustible de las monoplazas de dicha escudería.

"¡Maldito alcohol!" murmura disgustado culpando a la bebida de su reciente amnesia "No puedo recordar si me acosté con ella…. Aunque supongo"

Pese a eso, su situación comenzó a parecerle graciosa.

"¡Dormí con la mujer de mis sueños y no me acuerdo!" dice burlonamente poniéndose de nuevo de pie.

Carcajeándose segundos más tarde.

"¡Soy un idiota!" menciona con insospechado buen humor, despertando con sus ruidosas sus carcajadas a la pelirroja.

Que lentamente abrió su mirada azulina.

"Hooola Jet" murmuro la pelirroja con sensualidad, descubriéndose lentamente para que pudiera ser contemplada su desnudez.

Pero Jet la ignoro, caminando rumbo al baño sintiendo que moriría de la risa. Fingiéndose el desentendido para no ilusionarla con una relación seria.

"Ojala entienda que sólo fue una noche"- pensaba Jet preocupado, entrando en el baño ahora con una risa más bien nerviosa.

Seguidamente, se puso serio al traspasar la puerta y olvidándose de poner cerradura, comenzó a abrir la llave de agua caliente de la regadera. Mientras esperaba a que se le quitara lo frío al agua, se miró por curiosidad en el espejo del lavamanos.

Descubriendo en su reflejo la rebeldía incontrolable de su cabellera roja, las severas ojeras que enmarcaban sus picarescos ojos color marrón y para su completo desagrado, pequeños moretones cerca de sus pezones y otros, todavía más visibles y de mayor tamaño alrededor del cuello.

"¡Qué mujer desquiciada!"- pensó Jet disgustado, desagradándole enormemente que su cuerpo tuviera que exhibir tremendos chupetones.

Tratando de relajarse bajo el agua caliente que salía con fuerza de la regadera, para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese usar una camisa de cuello alto durante la primavera; Jet termino recordando la llamada telefónica que se negó responder.

"No pudo ser Pyunma quien llamara porque a esta hora debe estar sobrevolando el océano… Pero si fue Albert quien llamo, estoy seguro que insistirá toda la mañana…" murmuro Jet con impaciencia "Seguramente para malas noticias"

Repentinamente, su estómago comenzó a dar signos de vacío.

"¡Grandioso! Me esta dando hambre…" murmuro Jet con disgusto "Por favor que Cathy no tarde en llegar"

Sin embargo, no pudo continuar implorando la llegada de su ama de llaves porque la pelirroja en su insistencia y andando desnuda, intento internarse debajo de la regadera con él deslizando la puerta corrediza de cristal.

"¿Quieres que te enjabone la espalda, cariño?" pregunto la pelirroja con un acento muy meloso frunciendo picarescamente la nariz" ¿Y algo más?"

A Jet, la indecorosa propuesta a aunque le pareció antojable y difícil de rechazar; tuvo que declinarla. Puesto que estando hambriento, nunca estaba de humor para nadie y sobretodo para compartir el reducido espacio de la regadera con casi una desconocida, que trataba esporádicamente durante las competencias.

"Otro día" responde Jet fastidiado, haciéndola amablemente retroceder para cerrar otra vez la puerta de cristal de la regadera.

La pelirroja más que enojada por ser despreciada, se quedo muy sorprendida. Pues nunca la habían rechazado antes.

De nuevo solo con toda el agua caliente para su disfrute personal; Jet maldijo la impertinencia de esa mujer. Creyendo que se le dificultaría mucho hacerle entender que no existía ninguna relación entre ellos.

Por lo que se demoró más tiempo en la ducha de lo que acostumbraba. Aguardando la esperanza que la pelirroja se desesperara y decidiera marcharse.

No obstante, al salir envuelto en una costosa bata de su elegante cuarto de baño, descubrió con disgusto que el celular nuevamente timbraba y que la pelirroja, continuaba invadiendo su espacio.

Pues en el aire, flotaba un delicioso aroma de huevos con tocino. Así que encabronado, Jet ignoro de nuevo el timbre del celular y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la cocina.

Cuando la pelirroja vio aparecer a Jet en la cocina, le obsequio una mirada maliciosa aunada con una sonrisa lasciva porque solamente la vestía un mandil. Disfrutando extasiada, el notorio escalofrío que Jet sintió al mirarla.

"Tú no entiendes por la forma amable" dice Jet con malhumor, esforzándose para evitar rendirse ante la silueta imponente de la pelirroja.

Y mirando hacía otra parte que no fuera la chica, Jet descubrió que sobre el desayunador, la pelirroja había dispuesto tres platos; dos vacíos y uno con cuatro rebanadas de pan tostado untados con mantequilla y junto a ellos, dos enormes vasos con jugo de naranja cerca de la caja de jugo y dos juegos de cubiertos.

Todo parecía indicar que la pelirroja estaba empeñada en agradar a Jet; pero él de antemano, estaba convencido que el desayuno recién preparado era únicamente un urdido plan para apresarlo.

Imprevistamente la pelirroja le sonrió seductoramente ofreciéndole una taza humeante de café.

"Estoy preparándote el desayuno porque después de la noche que tuvimos, supuse que podrías necesitar fuerzas" dice la pelirroja sugestivamente cuando Jet recibió la taza de café que le ofreció.

Sin embargo, Jet rió como un ladino dejando la taza encima del desayunador sin darle siquiera un pequeño sorbo.

"Soy más fuerte de lo que te imaginas" responde Jet jactancioso, con esmerado doble sentido "Por eso no necesito de tu cuidado así que por favor, ponte tu ropa y márchate. Que no puedo continuar perdiendo mi tiempo contigo"

"Pero cariño ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?" menciona la pelirroja alterada, perdiendo poco a poco su fingida dulzura.

Cuando comenzó a darle un tic en el ojo.

"Simplemente vístete y márchate" repite Jet con voluntad inquebrantable, percatándose que su celular había dejado de escucharse.

"¡Después de todo lo que hice por ti!" grita la pelirroja encolerizada, golpeando con vehemencia el sartén que sostenía contra la estufa.

Con lo que el tocino, el huevo y el aceite, volaron hacia cualquier parte.

Procurando que no fuera a golpearlo con el sartén caliente; Jet comenzó a temerle en menor medida de lo que estaba harto de ella.

"Si hiciste algo por mí ¡No lo recuerdo!" menciona Jet con desagrado, despojándola sutilmente del sartén.

"¡Con un demonio¡Yo te saque del Bar cuando estabas casi tirado en el piso y te traje en un taxi!" grita la mujer colérica, encarándolo fijamente.

Desconociendo que nadie, absolutamente nadie desafía a Jet Link sin obtener su merecido.

"¿Quieres las gracias¡Puedo agradecerte! Pero sucede que doy excelente propinas en el Bar. Si me caigo al piso, inmediatamente disponen a mi uso una de las habitaciones exclusivas para clientes distinguidos… Ahora ¿Buscas que te pague la carrera del taxi con la que me trajiste "desinteresadamente" a mi casa? Te daré el doble con tal que te vayas" dice Jet burlándose con excesiva malicia en la voz.

Moviéndose con cautela hacia la puerta, para alejarse cuanto antes de esa chica que parecía estaba por enloquecer.

Y súbitamente, la pelirroja perdiendo la razón por la rabia comenzó a tirar todo lo que había sobre el desayunador contra las paredes. Rompiendo por completo la losa y los vasos, dejando los panes tostados sobre el suelo muy lejos del juego de cubiertos. Pero no satisfecha con eso, sostuvo unos instantes la caja de jugo para inmediatamente lanzársela a Jet, que diestramente esquivo.

"¡Idiota¿Piensas que por ser millonario, puedes tratar mal a quien quieras!" pregunta la pelirroja con indignación pareciendo muy ofendida.

Lo que dejo seriamente impresionado a Jet. Porque nunca había sido del tipo de hombre, que maltrataba a las demás personas valiéndose de su excelente posición económica. Al contrario, siempre se había mostrado considerado con lo menos afortunados.

"¿Y tu piensas que con ser preciosa, puedes disponer de la voluntad de los demás?" responde Jet enfurecido con otra pregunta, conteniéndose las ganas de echarla con sus propias manos del departamento.

Porque para él, no había nada más detestable en el mundo que una mujer caprichosa y berrinchuda.

"Pongamos las cosas en claro" menciona Jet con enojo, debido al desastre en que había quedado su cocina "Si decidiste traerme a mi casa, no fue con un propósito desinteresado... Una mujer sensata, me pondría en mi cama pero no se subiría a ella. Guarda un poco de dignidad para el futuro y déjame en paz"

Dicho eso, Jet abandono la estropeada cocina para ir a su dormitorio. Dejando atrás a la pelirroja realmente humillada. Puesto que sus palabras, con todo propósito las había pronunciado de una manera insoportablemente indolente; que la chica de pronto creyó haberse despertado junto a un diablo de cabellera puntiaguda, en vez del seductor piloto de autos de la noche anterior.

Cuando Jet terminó de vestirse con un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camiseta verde de cuello alto, la mujer apareció en la habitación y sin ningún pudor, se quito el mandil para vestirse con la ropa del día anterior.

Por su parte; Jet se empeño en no mirarla, haciéndose el desentendido mientras recogía su celular del suelo. Estando en eso, dentro de su mano el celular comenzó a timbrar de nuevo.

"¿Podrías contestar el maldito celular!... ¡Lo he estado oyendo toda la mañana!" grita la pelirroja con rabia, ajustándose el vestido entallado de seda.

Debido a que el amor convenenciero que Jet, hacía unos minutos le había restregado en la cara, no podía haber sido más acertado.

"Contestaré en cuánto este solo" responde Jet con indiferencia sentándose sobre una orilla de su cama con tal de obsequiarle la espalda.

Después de diez minutos, giro un poco su cabeza para cerciorarse que la mujer continuara vistiéndose y cuando ella había acabado de calzarse las zapatillas, Jet le dirigió unas palabras.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a alguna parte?" pregunta Jet más por educación, que el deseo sincero de ofrecerle una atención.

"¡Vete al infierno!" responde la pelirroja frenética – ¡De donde seguramente saliste!"

Marchándose rápidamente después de haber recogido su bolso de suelo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la puerta principal del departamento retumbo hasta los oídos de Jet. Que quedo de muy mal ánimo con tan penoso espectáculo y sin tener nada mejor que hacer, hizo caso al llamado telefónico.

"¿Diga?" responde Jet desalentado en un intento por distraerse.

Dejándose caer despreocupadamente de espalda, sobre las sábanas revueltas.

"Toda la mañana he intentado comunicarme contigo" dice tranquilamente una voz varonil en el otro lado de la línea "Te recuerdo Jet, que cuando aceptaste ser el piloto escudero, el celular también estaba incluido en el puesto. Lo que te obliga a responderlo aún, cuando no quieras"

"Todavía me acuerdo, gracias… Pero imagine que eras tú con malas noticias, por eso no contestaba" menciona Jet con socarronería, tratando de a cortar la reprimenda.

Una breve risa se escucho de parte de su interlocutor.

"¿En verdad crees, que llamo con la exclusiva intención de que pases un mal rato?" pregunta con diversión la voz de un hombre que se encontraba a kilómetros de Jet, admirando la inmensidad del mar desde una silla de playa.

"Respóndeme Albert ¿Podría ser distinto?" pregunta Jet sin ninguna ilusión.

Provocando que su oyente volviera a reírse.

"Han habido tiempos mejores, lo sabes mejor que nadie" responde Albert con franqueza observando en el cielo una parvada de gaviotas.

Al mismo tiempo, Jet escucha el timbre del interphon sonar e imaginándose de quien se trataba, ágilmente abandona su cama para dirigirse a la puerta de entrada.

"No quería oírte decir eso" comenta Jet inquietado mirando a través de la pantalla del interphon, la esbelta figura de la empleada doméstica de su departamento.

Una mujer de modesto vestir, de cabello rubio y recogido; provista de pecas en las mejillas y un par de ojos azules demasiado profundos, que esporádicamente conseguían intimidarlo.

"¿Quién podría imaginarse que esta mujer es una mami?", piensa Jet deleitándose con la encantadora vista del monitor, retomando inmediatamente la conversación.

"¿Tienes visita?" pregunta Albert con curiosidad, bebiendo luego un sorbo de una copa de vino blanco.

Pues él también, había escuchado el timbre del interphon sonar.

"Felizmente no. Es Cathy que esta por subir" responde Jet con entusiasmo, presionando el botón de acceso para que su empleada pudiera pasar al vestíbulo del edificio.

Albert no iba a quedarse con la duda.

"¿Felizmente no?" pregunta Albert satirizando descaradamente la frase.

"Tuve una pequeña desventura en la cocina y quedo hecha un asco" responde Jet maliciosamente, recordando la guerra de comida que provoco una mujer casi desnuda "Y no me gustaría que se quedara así todo el día… ¿Me permites un momento?"

Como respuesta, Jet recibió un prolongado silencio.

Así que comenzó abrir la puerta del departamento para que su empleada pudiera pasar.

"Buenos días, Sr. Link" saluda la mujer con descortesía.

Y su aparente resentimiento, dejo a Jet perplejo.

"Cathy, buenos días" responde Jet sonriendo con naturalidad, cerrando la puerta.

"¿Qué habré hecho mal ahora?"- piensa Jet intrigado, confiado en que Cathy sólo es grosera con él cuando existen motivos de sobra.

"¿Puedo saber con que derecho le enseño a mi hijo a pelear!" pregunta Cathy indignada, enfrentando a Jet sin misericordia.

Jet trago saliva.

"¡Jimmy es un niño! Necesita aprender a defenderse para que nunca nadie se aproveche de él" responde Jet con seguridad para demostrar que no estaba siendo intimidado.

"¿Quiere que mi hijo aprenda a defenderse en la vida?... ¡Entonces enséñele matemáticas, física o química!" grita Cathy enojada, el doble de fuerte que jamás podría gritar Jet.

Ante palabras tan ciertas, Jet se declaró asimismo derrotado y de mala manera, aceptaría ser una pésima influencia en Jimmy, el único hijo de Cathy.

"Esta bien. Tú ganas ¿Feliz!" menciona Jet malhumorado, dejándose caer sobre el sofá de cuero negro de la sala.

"¡Por supuesto que no Sr. Link! Usted malcría a mi hijo, incita a que él lo idolatre y ¡Yo! Soy la única que paga los platos rotos de su irresponsabilidad. Porque ahora, tengo que ir a poner mi cara de tonta al colegio de Jimmy para que la directora, le permita continuar asistiendo a clases" menciona Cathy ofendida, de pie justo enfrente de Jet.

Que la miraba desde su asiento, sin intenciones de defenderse. Pues lo seducía siempre verla furiosa. Comparándola con una fiera salvaje a punto de devorar a su víctima.

"Como de costumbre ¿No piensa responderme!" dice Cathy sintiéndose insultada por la aparente indiferencia de Jet.

"Hablare con él, si es lo que quieres" responde Jet atentamente, disimulando una sonrisa de satisfacción por tan sugestivo espectáculo "Pero dudo que pueda hacerlo entrar en razón, Jimmy es igual de terco que su madre"

Como habrá sido de siniestra la mirada de Cathy, que Jet sintió escalofríos. Pero unos instantes después por si sola, suavizo su carácter.

"Le agradezco que se preocupe por mi hijo... Pero Sr. Link, no debe tomarse atribuciones que no le corresponden. Yo soy madre y padre para mi Jimmy y no quiero que esa situación cambie" comenta Cathy con abnegación.

"Comprendo y no volveré a interferir" responde Jet conmovido, por el increíble amor de madre que notaba en Cathy.

Sin más que discutir ni asuntos pendientes que explicar, Cathy mágicamente recobro su gentileza habitual y Jet, parecería que nunca se enfrento con ella.

"Cambiando a otros asuntos" dice Jet con serenidad cruzándose de piernas y con el celular en la mano "Algún día te obligare a quedarte con los replicados de las llaves de acceso al edifico y del departamento; porque me gustaría quitarme la obligación de abrirte la puerta todas las veces que llegas"

"No gracias… Le repito que no puedo con tanto compromiso…" responde Cathy con honestidad sosteniéndole una tímida sonrisa.

Pues aunque no lo pareciera e intentaba que no se le notara; después de regañar a su jefe siempre terminaba profundamente avergonzada. Desconociendo, que era su carácter agresivo y revanchista lo que tanto simpatizaba a Jet y evitara la posibilidad, que a algún día fuese despida por faltarle el respeto con sus reclamaciones.

"Me pondré el uniforme y comenzare con los quehaceres" menciona Cathy con inquietud, caminando apresuradamente hacia el cuarto de servicio donde siempre se cambiaba de ropa.

Hasta que Jet poniéndose de pie la detuvo ágilmente del brazo, temiendo que por la rapidez con que se alejaba, no pudiera oír lo que tenía que confesarle

"Deja eso para después, que me estoy muriendo de hambre" comenta Jet ansioso, mirándola como huérfano hambriento.

"¡Si!" responde Cathy impresionada por haber sido detenida repentinamente por Jet "¿Qué se le antoja desayunar?"

Jet lo pensó unos instantes sin notar, que continuaba sujetando el brazo de Cathy.

"Huevos con tocinos, pan tostado untado de mantequilla, un vaso de jugo de naranja y quizás una taza de café" responde Jet plácidamente.

Como si anteriormente, no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de comer ese menú.

"De inmediato lo prepararé…… Pero antes de eso ¿Me devuelve mi brazo por favor?" pregunta Cathy de manera bromista para no sentirse intimidada.

"¿Lo necesitas con urgencia?" pregunta Jet de forma amiguera, sonriéndole despreocupadamente.

Cathy asevera con su cabeza que si.

"Quédatelo" menciona Jet aparentando seriedad para concluir ese juego.

E inmediatamente libero el brazo de Cathy, sin prestarle mayor atención al asunto por otras preocupaciones.

"Como entre a la cocina, me repetirá que soy feliz viviendo como un cerdo" -piensa Jet aturdido temiéndose otro reclamo.

Mirando a Cathy alejarse inocentemente en dirección a la estropeada cocina y tomando nuevamente asiento en el sofá, Jet reanudo la llamada telefónica.

"Disculpa la prolongada demora… Pero debía atender a Cathy" dice Jet con fingida indiferencia.

Porque le desagradaba en sobre manera, que Albert lo criticara abiertamente por tomarse esas molestias con Cathy.

"¿Cuándo dejarás de obsequiarle consideraciones al ama de llaves?" pregunta Albert con el acento despectivo que tanto detestaba Jet.

"¿Por que te pone celoso?" pregunta Jet con mordacidad, incitando una discusión.

Albert gruño ante lo aborrecible que le pareció la sugerencia.

"Estas jugando con fuego" responde Albert amenazante "No existe la amistad entre hombre y mujer"

"¡Ese será mi problema!" responde Jet con resentimiento, por ser juzgado nuevamente por Albert como un jovenzuelo atolondrado.

Quedándose sin repuesta de parte de Albert durante unos segundos.

Por lo que Jet continúo hablando ofendido.

"Mi relación con Cathy es exclusivamente laboral" menciona Jet completamente convencido "Y nadie inclusive tú, puede opinar al respecto porque de todo desconfías"

"Jet" murmuro Albert con reserva aceptando tranquilamente el reclamo "No pretendo ofenderte con cada observación que te doy sobre tu "relación laboral", pero no puedes considerarte amigo de una mujer que te atrae. Es imprudente e inconveniente en tu caso"

Jet no podía creerse ese comentario.

"¿Inconveniente?" pregunta Jet intrigado, frunciendo el ceño.

"Un día" responde Albert serenamente presumiendo perspicacia "No resistirás la tentación, la forzaras y terminarás limpiando solo tu departamento… Muriendo en tu inmundicia"

Pronunciado eso, Albert comenzó a reírse de la inocencia de Jet.

"Cada vez te pones más simpático" responde Jet con inmenso desagrado "¿Por qué no renuncias a tu trabajo de director deportivo de la escudería y te vas de gira por las Vegas con tu espectáculo cómico?"

"Porque si falto en la escudería, lo poco que queda desaparece" responde Albert con arrogancia "A propósito, no llame para que bromeáramos. Quiero que te presentes en la mansión del Dr. Gilmore a las cuatro y se puntual; que discutiremos el futuro de la escudería en base a lo que Pyunma tenga que decirnos. Y deseo oírte opinar"

De enterarse que ese día discutirían el futuro de la escudería, Jet quedo profundamente abatido. Porque desde su infancia, había soñado con convertirse en un Cyborg Soldier y ahora que su sueño estaba cumplido y la escudería peligraba, no podía asimilar su desgracia sin renegar su suerte y encontrar culpables.

"¿Por qué dejaste de correr!" pregunta Jet con rencor sin medir las consecuencias "Virgilio, Mika y Luciano, jamás hubiesen traicionado la escudería sino te hubieras retirado sorpresivamente de las pistas… Y de forma inexplicable ¿Por qué nunca me has dicho la razón¿Acaso no somos amigos!"

"No tengo porque darte explicaciones. Tome una decisión y mi vida cambio, eso fue todo. Sí se afecto el futuro de la escudería no puedo remediarlo" responde Albert con frialdad y disgusto.

Sin embargo, Jet no quedaría a gusto con esa respuesta.

"Pues odio tu estúpida decisión… "Egoísta"..." menciona Jet con desprecio, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Deduciendo que su desayuno estaría preparado.

"No dejes de asistir a la reunión" comenta Albert decepcionado secretamente de si mismo, concluyendo la comunicación telefónica.

"Albert… ¿Al? Colgó… ¡Maldición todo va de mal a peor!" grita Jet iracundo a pocos pasos de la cocina.

Donde una Cathy inexplicablemente feliz, apenas estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno. Olvidándose completamente de la frustración que sintió al limpiar la inmundicia en que se hallaba la cocina, gracias a que su opinión sobre Jet solía ser muy cambiante dependiendo de sus sentimientos.

"¡Es un ángel conmigo!" murmuro Cathy admirada, recordando aquel primer día de trabajo bajo las ordenes de Jet.

Fecha que consideraba como uno de los mejores días de su vida. Pues hasta esa mañana, redescubrió la emoción de sentirse interesante para un hombre como el Sr. Link. Un chico cinco años menor, que sonriente la invito adentrarse a su vida, invitándole una taza de café con la pura intención de conocerla, preguntándole abiertamente por su vida bajo una mirada confidente e interesándose en su familia sin ninguna hipocresía, cuando al calor del café le confeso ser un madre divorciada con un niño de ocho años.

"¿Quién es un ángel?" pregunta Jet con curiosidad sorprendiéndose rápidamente de lo reluciente que Cathy dejó su cocina.

"¡Mi Jimmy por supuesto!" responde Cathy asustada mintiéndole para no sonrojarse – Inmediatamente tendrá listo su desayuno"

Como pocas veces la veía tornarse nerviosa frente a él, Jet se le quedo mirando fijamente deseando adentrarse en su mente. Y encontrar la razón por la que lucía contenta.

Por lo que Cathy sintiendo encima de ella una penetrante mirada, no levantaría la vista del sartén donde freía los huevos con tocino. Esperando que Jet, fijara su atención en otra parte.

"Veo que preparaste comida suficiente para una porción… Debiste preparar el doble" comenta Jet seriamente, con los ojos ahora puestos en el sartén "Así nos quedaremos mal comidos"

Cathy tuvo que esforzarse para disimular su alegría. Porque Jet estaba sugiriéndole que desayunarían juntos y en verdad, le gustaba cuando surgía esa oportunidad.

"¿Qué ya no te gusta acompañarme?" pregunta Jet caballerosamente con una asombrosa sonrisa que demostraba respeto, pues nunca le había gustado desayunar solo "¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser digno de tu compañía?"

"Sonreírme siempre", responde Cathy dichosamente dentro de sus pensamientos.

"Sugerirlo solamente" menciona Cathy con discreción correspondiéndole una tierna mirada.

Cuando el desayuno termino, Cathy levanto la vajilla sucia del desayunador y delante de Jet que parecía descansar sin ninguna preocupación, lavo apresuradamente los trastes. Reacomodo la cocina para que continuara impecable y luego, temporalmente se despidió de su jefe para vestirse su uniforme de limpieza y comenzar con todos los quehaceres del departamento.

Por su parte, Jet al quedarse solo perdió el entusiasmo con el que minutos antes conversaba con Cathy. Preocupado por el desenlace de la escudería, sin tener que aparentar fortaleza con nadie, dio rienda suelta a su angustia. Convenciéndose con la idea que ese año, los Cyborg Soldiers no correrían.

De pronto miró el reloj de pared, descubriendo que las manecillas marcaban la una de la tarde. Habían transcurrido cuatro horas desde que despertó y tenía que marcharse cuanto antes si deseaba ser puntual a la cita.

Sin embargo continúo sentado junto al desayunador, con los codos apoyados sobre la tabla tratando de reunir las fuerzas suficientes para continuar su vida. Y por unos instantes se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

"¡Esta ha sido la peor mañana de mi vida!" grita Jet como un desquiciado apartándose las manos de la cara.

Harto de las circunstancias, furioso abandono su silla.

"Encima de todo tengo que pedir un maldito taxi" menciona Jet fastidiado recorriendo velozmente el departamento "Para que me lleve al Bar y pueda recoger mi auto… ¡Dios quiera que continúe en el estacionamiento o terminare de volverme loco!"

Adentrándose en su dormitorio, Jet busco la ropa que había usado el día anterior. Una vez encontrado su pantalón, hurgándolo halló su llavero y dispuesto a escabullirse cuanto antes, se detuvo en seco.

"Con lo mal que esta la situación, dudo que Albert mañana me convoque a entrenamientos" murmura Jet recobrando la tranquilidad "Creo que me tomaré el fin de semana completo para vacacionar"

Sin embargo, al dar el primer paso nuevamente se contuvo.

"Pero sino estoy aquí mañana ¿Quién le abrirá la puerta a Cathy?... Aunque pudiera darle el sábado libre, no le gusta cobrar sin trabajar" murmura Jet angustiado.

Pensado en eso, instintivamente abrió el primer cajón de su buró extrayendo un pequeño llavero con la figura de un halcón.

"¡Que más da!" menciona Jet exaltado observando detenidamente las llaves que colgaban del halcón de plástico "La he dejado ser durante tres años y es el ama de llaves. Que deje de resistirse y se encargue de sus responsabilidades"

Y decidido, se dirigió al cuarto de servicio en donde Cathy se cambiaba de ropa; para entregarle el duplicado del juego de llaves. Al llegar hasta el, Jet guardó el diminuto llavero en un bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a tocar con firmeza la puerta de madera con su puño.

Sin obtener respuesta alguna y sintiendo el tiempo encima, Jet se cercioro que la puerta tuviera cerrojo antes de volver a tocar. Por lo que quedo contento, cuando pudo girar completamente la perilla.

No obstante, no se adentro en la habitación pues había descubierto a Cathy a medio vestir, batallando con subir el cierre de su vestido.

Justamente un vestido de mucama francesa en color negro muy ajustado, que Jet había escogido alevosamente y con el que Cathy, sufría todas las mañanas poder vestírselo.

"Cathy…" menciona Jet serenamente desde la puerta entre abierta.

"¡Dios mío!" grita Cathy aterrada, dándose inmediatamente la vuelta mostrando una enorme vena en la frente "¿Desde cuando esta espiándome!"

Jet permaneció aturdido durante unos segundos para luego hablarle con dureza.

"¿Espiándote yo!" pregunta Jet con rudeza apuntando asimismo con el dedo.

"¡Por supuesto que usted!" responde Cathy indignada manteniendo los brazos cruzados contra su pecho "¡Existe algún otro mirón en la habitación!"

"¡Me llamo mirón!"- piensa Jet realmente ofendido.

"¡Para que lo sepas! Durante cinco minutos estuve tocando la puerta ¿Puedo saber por que no me respondías?" menciona Jet con brusquedad sirviéndose de su autoridad como patrón.

Sin intención alguna por aceptarse culpable de haberla curioseado. E impresionado a Cathy con su descaro.

"No lo oí…… Probablemente, porque me concentre demasiado maquillándome en el baño. Pero Sr. Link, que yo no responda oportunamente no le da derecho de adentrarse en la habitación donde podría estar desnuda" responde Cathy abnegadamente luchando contra su vestido que estaba intentado deslizarse.

Ignorando que Jet se había perdido en la discusión.

"¿Maquillaje¿Cathy¿Mi Cathy?... Sí es _toda una mujer_ pero no es femenina… ¡Por Madonna! No esta mintiendo", pensó Jet extremadamente sobresaltado desentendiéndose inmediatamente de todo.

Volviendo lentamente a la realidad, sentándose cómodamente sobre la diminuta cama de la habitación

"¿Te maquillas para serle atractiva al portero del ascensor?" pregunta Jet bromeando una vez recuperada la cordura.

Sin darle una importancia mayor a la mujer con el vestido abierto que lo miraba con extrañeza. Debido que para él, simplemente se trataba de Cathy. Una mujer por la que no veía caso desvivirse porque nunca, correspondería a sus galanteos.

"Le pido que deje de burlarse… Qué no lo hice para agradar a ningún hombre" responde Cathy ridiculizada mirando con tristeza a Jet.

Creyendo que era un tonta, por obedecer la sugerencia de su hijo acerca de cuidar su arreglo personal durante el trabajo.

Notando a leguas que esa no era la Cathy con la que gustaba discutir por el desorden del departamento, Jet comenzó arrepentirse de su broma.

"Disculpa mi atrevimiento… Pero estaría tratando de besarte si supusiera que el maquillaje es por mi culpa" menciona Jet con gallardía y aspecto hechicero –Porque aún para mi, no es tan fácil lidiar con _la_ _donna più bell mia vita_"

Cathy no tenía idea de lo que significaban las últimas palabras de Jet.

A pesar de eso, no pensaba arruinar el momento preguntándole la traducción exacta del italiano. Bastándole con recordar que Jet, únicamente usaba su idioma de origen para enamorar mujeres bellas. Por lo que sus mejillas se ruborizaron desfilando de un rosa pálido a rojo fulminante en cuestión de un parpadeo.

Sin embargo, Jet no pudo advertir el sonrojo de Cathy por hallarse peleando contra su subconsciente.

"¡Ah no! Primera y última vez que hablo con Cathy de esta manera"- piensa Jet estremeciéndose "Albert no puede tener la razón en todo"

"¿Podría terminar de vestirme?" pregunta Cathy amablemente mirando agradecidamente a Jet por elevarle el autoestima.

"En cuanto te ayude a destrabar el cierre" dice Jet con voz serena, pareciendo bastante desinteresado en propasarse con Cathy.

A causa de estar seguro que si lo intentaba, llegaría a volando la mansión de Gilmore como si tuviera propulsores en ambas piernas y con una mano tatuada en el rostro.

Durante unos segundos Cathy pensó la propuesta y tomándose la confianza creyendo que Jet nunca le faltaría el respeto, sin responderle se dio media vuelta mostrándole su espalda descubierta.

Aún sin buscarlo, Jet fácilmente pudo distinguir la ropa interior de Cathy. Que le pareció bastante provocativa.

"Ahora que si es Cathy la que me obliga, Albert estaría equivocado"- piensa Jet libidinosamente contemplando con fijación, el sostén de sugestivo encaje color violeta.

Para inmediatamente posar sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de Cathy, que contuvo el aliento durante el contacto, hasta que Jet consiguió subir completamente el cierre de su vestido.

Una vez cerrado el vestido, Cathy giro de nuevo sobre su lugar para quedar frente a Jet, que no se había apartado un solo paso de ella.

"Tengo que salir" dice Jet con su voz rutinaria observando suavemente a Cathy.

Que alzaba su cabeza para devolverle la mirada, debido a que Jet era demasiado alto para ella.

"Y no volveré hasta el domingo en la tarde. Así que por favor cierra al salir y quédate con este llavero" menciona Jet con seriedad temiéndose que Cathy se negara a obedecerlo.

Tal y como estaba comenzando a suceder.

"Esta es la última ocasión que te lo pido amablemente, la próxima vez será una orden" comenta Jet inexpresivamente e intrigado del porque Cathy nunca aceptaba quedarse con las llaves.

"Si supiera que mi necedad es porque obedecerlo, sería privarme de su bienvenida, de sentirme mujer", piensa Cathy con añoranza, resignándose a ceder "Porque así, en todas las mañanas revivo mi primer día de trabajo bajo sus ordenes"

Notándola resignada, Jet saco el llavero de su bolsillo y tomando con delicadeza la mano derecha de Cathy, guardo en su interior las llaves.

"Eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar" menciona Jet satisfecho de ser obedecido por primera vez en la cuestión del llavero.

Y con una limpia sonrisa, salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Al mismo tiempo, que Jet Link abordaba un ascensor para dirigirse al vestíbulo del edificio, un Joe Shimamura acaba de llegar al Ministerio Público del Décimo Tercer Distrito de Tokio.

_**Continuará…**_

_Próximo Capítulo: _

_Los Verdaderos Amigos _

_

* * *

_

¡WIPIIIIiiiiiiiiiii!

Ojala y les haya gustado… Porque a mi, sobra decir que me encanto.

En el siguiente capítulo, se hablara más sobre Joe. Este trato más de Jet que de nada más, porque imagine que sería bueno comenzar a tocar sutilmente el tema de la escudería y la vida de su controvertido piloto escudero. Aunque por supuesto, la Cyborg Soldiers tendrá un capitulo exclusivamente para ella. Y no es por nada pero ese tal Albert, a mi en lo personal me da mala espina ¬o¬

Ahora la sección de honor para quién honor merece:

Psfc: Gracias por creer que quedo bien. Si pareciera un problemilla perder un capítulo completo, pero tenía ganas de golpearme contra el piso por mi imprudencia. Sobre la publicación en inglés, voy a avanzar hasta el capítulo quinto en español y a partir de ahí, haré toda la traducción de este fanfic. Por cierto, cosa rara que nadie quiera cambiarle la personalidad a Francoise. Sobre la Update, sigue de largo, porque me encontré unos scans del manga e imágenes preciosas, que no tengo para cuando arreglar.

Etsha: Pues en el anime, al principio Francoise se comporta tan seria, que pareciera una mujer fría. Por eso, imagine que si fuera más extrovertida podría tener el temperamento suficiente para cometer cualquier arrebato.

Kida Luna¿El renacer de los muertos?... Pos yo te apuesto lo que quieras a que Francoise le fue bien después que Jean Paul la corrió Jo,jo,jo!... Es que tengo ese extraño presentimiento…

Vegueta¿Qué comes para suponer que me falta mucho para concluir mi fanfic? Que bueno que te cayó bien Bina. Yo la considero una mujer fuerte pero caprichuda, por que las insinuaciones que le hizo Francoise acerca de Albert, a cualquier otra mujer, le hubiese arruinado el día escuchar que se expresaran así de su matrimonio. Ya leerás que el futuro, habrá muchas incógnitas rodeándola.

**Términos usados:**

**La donna più bella** **mia vita:** La mujer más hermosa de mi vida (que se me hace que se le salió a Jet).

**Boxe:** Es el garaje que usan las monoplazas durante la competencia. Ahí resguardan la monoplaza antes de la carrera o cuando surge un desperfecto en la monoplaza que le impida continuar compitiendo. También almacena temporalmente el equipo y las herramientas que pudieran necesitarse y además, es en donde esperan los técnicos de la escudería y demás integrantes a que la monoplaza se presente en el pit.

**Baby Pit:** Es una edecán de la zona de Pit. Ondean la bandera de la escudería, posan para fotos junto a los pilotos, etc. Son mujeres preciosas, que aparentemente buscan casarse con los pilotos ¿Será por que son millonarios?

**Pit:** Es un área especifica que abarca actualmente diez boxes. Es una pista paralela a la pista de la competencia y se localiza justo enfrente de los boxes, digamos que es su patio de enfrente y es ahí, donde durante las competencias a las monoplazas se les recarga de combustible o cambio de neumáticos. Un buen tiempo en pit no debe excederse de los siete segundos.

No olviden hacerme saber sus opiniones y pasar a ver mis dibujos (como doy lata!)

Hasta pronto!


End file.
